


Melodi Gabungan

by Putra Penipu (Prosopagnosiasia)



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, repost
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosopagnosiasia/pseuds/Putra%20Penipu
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan one-shot yang selalu mem-pairing-kan Sakuma dengan karakter-karakter lain..Chapter ke-1: Miyoshi mendengar suara Sakuma, diandai-andai, pada ruang dan waktunya yang kosong, sendirian, dan dingin.
Relationships: Fukumoto/Sakuma, Hermann Wolff/Sakuma, Jitsui/Sakuma (Joker Game), Johann Bauer/Sakuma, Kaminaga/Sakuma (Joker Game), Miyoshi/Sakuma (Joker Game)
Kudos: 5





	1. Miyoshi: Tentang Mereka yang Berjalan di Belakang Bintang-Bintang

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game oleh Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I.G, sedangkan saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi.

"Kartika senja di angkasa. Mereka membuat malam bertabur sinar keperakan, seakan runtuh seperti bintang jatuh.”

  
Belah bibir sang pujaan sekali waktu berucap. Sakuma yang menyukai malam penuh cahaya bintang. Cintanya yang menitahkan van Gogh(1).

Di kota Tokyo, Miyoshi tidak mengenali lagi akalnya. Hasratnyalah berbicara. Malam ini, dari dulu hingga sekarang dan entah sampai kapan, hanya dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang dinilainya lugu dan beririskan mata yang biru.

  
Pada pertemuan mereka yang ke-23, di hari-harinya yang penuh paradoks, Miyoshi dipaksa mempelajari hingga mengerti bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki yang sekaligus mengharapkan bintang jatuh di malam yang berbintang dalam genggamannya. Hanya itu. Sayangnya, semakin ia mempelajari semakin ia tidak tahu bahwa manusia pun perasaannya tidak akan pernah sederhana, begitu pula cinta di hatinya.

  
Miyoshi sejatinya tidak akan pernah tahu pasti. Apakah Sakuma mendambakan cinta yang serupa? Sedangkan Miyoshi selalu memimpikan tentang lembar-lembar kanvas kehidupan mereka yang meminta dilukiskannya. Dimulai dari hitungan lembar ke-24 yang lalu tidak berbatas dan tidak berakhir. Lembar-lembarnya yang begitu banyak tak terkira. 

  
Dilukiskan dengan warna-warni halus miliknya juga Sakuma. Goresan kuas melalui tangannya untuk mengabadikan sebuah potret diri dari satu orang tercinta, jika tidak bisa hatinya. Selalu dan tidak pernah tidak. Miyoshi memulainya dari kedua bola mata yang keduanya adalah milik Sakuma. Itu bersinar terang seperti Regulus di langit malam.

  
Goresan adalah penanda. Di sudut kanan bawah menggunakan cat minyak di atas kanvas yang darinya mencintai Sakuma tanpa malu. Titel pada setiap seninya.

  
 _Akulah kamu_ ,

  
dan

  
 _Akulah kamu_ ,

  
dan memang

  
 _Akulah kamu_ ,

  
dan bahkan,

  
 _Akulah kamu_. Hingga seterusnya.

  
Merekalah mimpi-mimpi di jauh malam Miyoshi. Di tengah malam tua ia terbangun di _futon_ -nya yang sempit, tetapi ia masih tetap bermimpi. “Malam belum usai,” katanya pada diri sendiri. “Malam tidak pernah usai.” Ia abadi, terlupakan oleh waktu.

  
Di pangkuan Sakuma, cinta Miyoshi dipeluk dalam kedamaian, dinina bobokkan. Namun, hati lelaki beriris biru tetap kukuh, tidak pernah ingin takluk. Malam seperti inilah yang menjadi karib Miyoshi dan ia tidak menghendaki untuk berhenti.

  
Apakah Sakuma bahagia? Miyoshi pun masih tetap tidak tahu. Apakah Sakuma merindunya seperti Miyoshi merindu Sakuma di malam berbintang ataupun tiada? Sekali lagi, ia tetap tidak tahu. Satu hal yang pasti diketahui Miyoshi adalah ia telah mencinta dan itu memaksa juga mengikat erat. 

  
Miyoshi meraba malam yang sarat akan bau mani. Hingga kedua netranya mendapati bercak-bercak merah darah dan aliran sungai kering di pipi lelakinya yang dicinta yang lelap meringkuk. Mengasingkan diri dari jangkauan Miyoshi. Malam telah melukai keduanya; hati Miyoshi dan raga Sakuma.

  
Syahdan, penyesalan memang datang di penghujung masa. Tidak ada dewa yang mampu mengubah kenyataan ini menjadi sekadar dongeng belaka. Kiranya sesal inipun datang karena ketidak tahuan.

  
Di sudut hati, cintanya ikut meratap. Jika dengan bersimpuh ia akan mendapat pengampunan maka Miyoshi telah melakukannya hingga matahari padam. Ia ciumi punggung kaki Sakuma, seakan mengais batas belas. Namun, Sakuma tetap bungkam. “Mungkin memang tidak ada,” tidak ada satupun yang dapat disalahkan kecuali dirinya.

  
Segala rasa sesalnya mengamini bahwa ia tidak akan pernah diampuni. Akan tetapi, mukjizat itu bisa saja datang jika ia sanggup merebut singgasana bintang. “Bawakan aku kartika jatuh di malam yang berbintang, Miyoshi, karena ...”

  
“... Langit berbintang di atasku dan hukum moral di dalam diriku ....”(2) Miyoshi meneruskan kata-kata itu yang dihapalnya di luar kepala. Haruskah ia berkenalan, kali ini, dengan malam yang menghendakinya untuk pergi.

  
Di setiap malam memang ada jalanan terjal yang tidak kasat mata. Ada lampu-lampu kota yang lupa akan cahaya. Sejatinya, jika tidak ingin menjadi penipu, Sakuma tidak pernah bermimpi menjadikan Miyoshi kekasih dirinya sendiri. Namun, Miyoshi tidak tahu. Sakuma tidak pernah ingin merasakan cinta Miyoshi hidup di hatinya. Namun, Miyoshi masih tetap tidak ingin tahu. Miyoshi hanya ingin kembali kepada van Gogh untuk menyelamatkan cinta miliknya sendiri yang egois.

  
Di kota Tokyo pada tahun 1939, Miyoshi mengenang satu cintanya yang memaksa, tergesa, dan belum sempurna. Hari masih tetap gelap saat ia mengejar van Gogh. Berharap kali ini akan menjadi paripurna. Pengejarannya berlabuh di suatu kota pada masa Kekaisaran Ketiga, ibu kota Jerman, Berlin.

  
Pada ruang waktunya Miyoshi sendiri. Di negeri orang asing, di antara dinding-dinding _Die Ausstellung “Entartete Kunst”_ (3). Miyoshi mengingat Sakuma, seseorang yang mengingini dibawakan bintang jatuh, dan ia merasa lelaki itu sedang menghukumnya untuk kali kedua.

  
“Negara ini,” gumamnya, “Adalah gelap pun gulita,” karena di manapun Miyoshi berada ia hanya menemukan malam.

  
Jarak satu meter dari pandangannya ada sinar yang tengah bersembunyi. Sinar itu adalah malam yang berbintang. Bersinar keperakan dengan ganjil. Miyoshi terkekeh sedih karena egonya yang terluka. Malam berbintang itu nyatanya telah terlalu lama dipaksa padam.

  
Sinarnya diakui sebagai dosa. Lukisan di atas kanvas itu pucat pasi. Bidangnya mati digantung di dinding pameran. Meletakkan mayatnya sendiri di hadapan tubuh Miyoshi. Pada akhirnya, bintang jatuh itu benar-benar jatuh. Ia menjelma menjadi bebatuan tajam yang menghujam mimpi-mimpi Miyoshi yang tiada habisnya. Menghempaskan cintanya kepada Sakuma yang lalu menganga karena luka. Miyoshi tidak ingin mengakui karena saat ia menyerahkan semesta dan jiwanya untuk menjadikan cintanya sempurna Sakuma akan tetap membuatnya kandas. “Sakuma- _san_ , kau ini benar-benar ....”

  
Gumaman itu lirih dan sedih, seperti tiupan angin malam yang bergesekan dengan triliunan salju yang jatuh. Namun, di antaranya Miyoshi menyukai suaranya sendiri saat menyebut nama seseorang yang ia tinggalkan di negeri asal hingga ia lupa akan kata-kata. Hanya mimpi-mimpinya sendirian yang tersisa.

  
Lalu, semua akan kembali, ke Tokyo kepada Sakuma, tanpa bintang jatuh di tangannya. Miyoshi bertanya, “Kenapa?” tetapi Sakuma tetap diam, terlampau renggang atau mungkin terlampau enggan untuk menjawab. Namun, van Gogh bisa. Tidak ada bintang jatuh di malam yang berbintang.

  
Lebih dari lima ribu mil jarak memisahkan mereka. Miyoshi belum akan lupa tentang cintanya, tetapi itu mengeras seperti batu karang. Dua belas bulan di kota Berlin dan perasaan Miyoshi masih tetap tidak berubah. Kiranya, Sakuma lalai bahwa cinta yang datang kepadanya itu memaksa. Jika memang tidak ada bintang jatuh maka Miyoshi lah yang akan membuatnya runtuh. Ia bisa menjadi lebih angkuh, lebih kejam, dan ia biarkan malam-malam absolut datang. 

  
Bersama bintang rampasan Miyoshi ingin berkata, “Sakuma- _san_ , aku pulang.”

  
Ya, apabila Tokyo di tahun 1940 tidak lagi sudi menatapnya maka, apapun itu, hati Sakuma akan selalu menjadi rumahnya untuk kembali. Ia yang telah lama bepergian. Meski pada setelannya terdapat lubang di dada, di ulu hatinya yang tertusuk tiang baja.

  
Pada bulan pertama di kalender Gregorian maut singgah pada ular besi yang membawa pulang Miyoshi. Kedatangannya tepat seperti yang Miyoshi perhitungkan, tidak ada bela sungkawa, kesedihan, ataupun tangisan. Hanya ada badai salju. Namun, ada satu hal yang ia benci dari kematian adalah kebisuan. 

  
Inikah yang disebut dengan karma? Dari manakah datangnya? Karma Miyoshi melintas pada cermin yang memantulkan cahaya jiwa. Itu ada di dalam dirinya, di antara lara yang merenggut nyawanya selapis demi selapis. Kemudian massa tubuhnya berkurang 21 gram. Ia lelaki yang pernah bertindak kejam karena membunuh bintang di langit malam dan karmanya datang tidak kurang dari padanya. 

  
Sebelum detik ketiga puluh yang membawa nyawanya melayang ia mengingat kalimat di babak pertama kehidupannya sebagai Miyoshi. ‘Jangan mati, jangan membunuh’. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa menertawakannya di dalam pikiran karena bibir dan lidahnya kelu. Sekali lagi, dunia memang sesungguhnya paradoks pun hidupnya tidak pernah menjadi sesederhana itu.

  
Kebisuan itupun mengakibatkan kalimat terakhirnya tidak pernah tersampaikan. Kalimat itu ikut jatuh dihempaskan maut di tengah badai salju, yang tidak seperti malam, ia lekang oleh waktu. Di ujung ruang kehidupannya, Miyoshi mendapati seluruh semestanya hancur lebur, tetapi mimpinya masih datang mengiba. Tampak di sana di antara putih meta, jemari Sakuma yang pernah ia kecup dalam puja, memungutnya kembali. 

  
Ruang dan waktu Miyoshi ternyata masih sama kosong, tetap sendiri, dan menjadi dingin. Maut tidak akan bisa dihentikan hanya karena mimpinya yang datang di antara malam adalah abadi. Di antara ketidak mungkinan Sakuma berkata, _“Selamat datang, Miyoshi.”_

  
Miyoshi dengar, ia kenal. Suara Sakuma yang merenda cintanya dengan ketidak sempurnaan. Miyoshi telah membisu, tetapi tidak ingin tuli karena selalu didengarnya suara Sakuma dan kali ini sebagai langgam orang mati.

  
.

  
Selesai

.


	2. Johann Bauer: Tentang Surat-Surat yang tidak Pernah Sampai untuk Seorang Letnan Militer Kekaisaran Jepang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ke-2: Pada setiap pertemuan ada perpisahan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game karya Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I. G, sedangkan saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi.

“Kenapa kautinggalkan aku sendiri?”

  
_Opera mementaskan Lohengrin(1)._

  
_Di atas panggung, didesirkannya_

  
_musik sang pecinta._

  
_Emosional dan sublim._

  
_Di Berlin: Dengarkah mereka,_

  
_udara yang menghantar_

  
_eksistensi. Atau hanya_

  
_fantasi. Satu yang_

  
_kekal. Pun transendental._

  
_Manusia, sayangnya adalah_

  
_fana. Insan yang_

  
_menderita:_ “Kami-sama ...”

  
“Kenapa?” kata itu terucap dari bibir Sakuma dan kedua matanya membelalang menuntut jawab. Namun, belum ada; yang terdengar hanyalah gema suaranya sendiri. Ia tidak akan menjadi sesabar itu untuk menunggu pria di hadapannya membuka suara. Sayangnya, ia juga tidak ingin berbalik pergi hanya karena hatinya tidak menghendaki. 

  
Pria itu, Johann Bauer, mendengar Sakuma, sejatinya. Ia pun tahu, satu bentuk pertanyaan yang paling sering diucapkan itu sukar untuk dijawab, tetapi bukanlah yang paling fundamental. Ternyata, itu memang sukar bukan karena mendasar melainkan karena Johann Bauer mempunyai lebih dari satu alasan untuk menjawabnya. Sialnya, tidak ada satupun yang akan membuat Sakuma senang. 

  
“Katakan yang harus kaukatakan.” Sakuma memaksa.

  
Johann Bauer menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya pria itu berucap, “Di Berlin ataupun di Tokyo, masa lalu menjadi satu hal yang hakiki, sehingga masa kini menjadi seperti sesuatu hal yang salah dan suram.” 

  
Hanyalah satu kalimat yang diucapkan Johann Bauer, tetapi hal itu pula yang membuat Sakuma terlalu takut hanya untuk mengerjap. Berkaca-kaca matanya bahkan setelah enam belas tahun perang usai. Hal ini dikarenakan ia tidak tahu caranya melipur lara ataupun menghapuskan melankoli. Sejak 1945, di kota mereka, tetap muram dan biru; bangunan-bangunan kusam dan aroma kekalahan. Di tanah merekalah ibu pertiwi menangisi nasibnya.

  
“Sungguh, itu bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.” Sakuma berkata dengan rasa geram yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

  
“Aku bisa memberi jawaban, apapun, yang ingin kaudengarkan hingga mungkin kau terlalu tua dan tuli untuk itu.”

  
Satu alis mata Sakuma terangkat saat ia mendengar pernyataan Johann Bauer. Perdebatan terjadi di dalam dirinya karena ia tahu pria Jerman itu sedang berusaha untuk membujuknya. Sayangnya, dari sinilah ia merasakan bahwa harapan itu kiranya melemahkan manusia atau mungkin hanya terjadi terhadap dirinya sendiri karena sesaat setelah itu ia berkata, “Kukira dua windu juga bukan waktu yang singkat.”

  
Lalu Johann Bauer tersenyum karena kata-kata Sakuma. Senyumannya yang memancarkan banyak emosi dan tidak sekadar rasa lega. Kedua mata dengan irisnya yang sebiru langit musim panas ikut menyipit karena tarikan bibirnya. “Terima kasih, Sakuma.”

  
Sakuma mengangkat bahu, “Rasanya aku tidak ingin menua menjadi seorang pria yang murah hati.”

  
“Aku tidak tahu apa yang sanggup kaulakukan.” Johann Bauer berkata. 

  
“Termasuk untuk mendengarkan dalihmu.”

  
“Ya, apapun yang kaumau.”

  
Mereka mulai melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati, agaknya tidak ada yang mau menginjak ladang ranjau perasaan masing-masing. Hingga tangan mereka berkeringat walaupun tidak saling berpegangan erat. Jika ini bukan tentang diri sendiri, maka akan selalu tentang norma-norma dalam lingkup kehidupan mereka.

  
“Andai kita tahu harus ke mana.” Sakuma berkata dengan muram.

  
Johann Bauer menoleh sesaat menanggapi perkataan Sakuma. Lalu, sekali lagi pria itu tersenyum. Lengkungan bibirnya yang tulus dan berkata tanpa nada humor di dalamnya. “Ini Tokyo, Sakuma. Di sini rumahmu berada.”

  
_“Bancha?”_ Sakuma akhirnya bertanya.

  
Johann Bauer mengangkat bahunya lalu berkata dengan serius, “Kurasa aku lebih memilih kopi – _Americano_ ,” dan dengan sedikit nada mencemoohnya. “Kau yang memimpin jalannya, Sakuma.”

  
.

  
Pria itu, Johann Bauer, menginjakkan kaki di Jepang bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya terhitung hingga saat ini. Namun, sebagai seorang pria asing agaknya ia akan tetap sulit menyesuaikan diri bahkan untuk hal-hal yang dianggap trivial. Ia dengan canggung melepas _marschstiefel_ yang dikenakannya sesampai mereka di kediaman Sakuma dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan. Lalu, belum genap satu langkah ia melewati pintu masuk Johann Bauer mendapati tatapan ganjil Sakuma untuknya. 

  
Tidak, pria Jerman itu tidak sedang melupakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya, ia sedang akan mengucapkan salam, “Selamat sore.”

  
Sakuma tertawa kecil dan berkata, ”Yang benar itu permisi, Johann.”

  
“Ah, ya kau benar. Permisi.”

  
“Silakan masuk.” Sakuma masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

  
Sakuma adalah orang yang loyal, bahkan Johann Bauer tahu itu. Sekian lama dan kediaman Sakuma belum berubah, minimalis dan hangat. Ternyata, Johann Bauer pun tidak akan sanggup melepaskan kenangan masa lalu. Serasanya, ia masih duduk bersila di tatami yang sama dan meja kecil di hadapannya pun serupa. Masih tersisa bau sepat teh yang berputar-putar di udara meskipun Sakuma tengah menjerang kopi dalam ketel yang menggelegak.

  
“Tanpa gula dan susu,” polos dan kuat dan Sakuma belum lupa cara Johann Bauer menikmati kopinya, sedangkan Sakuma menambah secangkir kecil susu cair untuk mengurangi rasa asamnya. “Maaf, ini bukan _Americano_ , tetapi beginilah caraku menikmati kopi.”

  
Johann Bauer mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi tidak kunjung menyentuh telinga cangkirnya. Sekali lagi, satu alis mata Sakuma terangkat, heran. Lalu Johann Bauer buru-buru meluruskan. “Itu akan menjadi tidak sopan jika tuan rumah belum mempersilakan, Sakuma. Ah, bagaimana kaumengatakannya, _itadakimasu_?”

  
Sakuma tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. “Ya, _itadakimasu_.”

  
Lalu terlarut mereka karena secangkir kopi yang serupa, tetapi tidak sama. Denting tatakan dengan pantat cangkir yang beradu mengiringinya. Tiga kali sesapan dan Sakuma berkata, “Mochi menjadi pasangan yang tepat saat minum kopi dan aku sudah mempersilakan.”

  
Alis Johann Bauer mengernyit dan kedua matanya menyipit. “Aku seperti mengunyah lem,” katanya dan dengan terang-terangan mengabaikan kuenya yang sudah koyak seperempat.

  
Dahi Sakuma berkerut karena tindakan tidak sopan Johann Bauer. “Selama ini aku mengenalmu dan tetap terkejut saat _culture shock_ menamparku. Johann, seharusnya kau belajar mengatakan ‘tidak’ kepada orang lain dengan cara yang mereka sukai.”

  
Namun, Johann Bauer tetaplah pria yang tidak suka basa-basi. “Intinya akan tetap sama, Sakuma, walaupun aku mengatakan ‘tidak’ yang terdengar seperti ’ya’.”

  
“Dampaknya tidak akan sama untuk orang lain.”

  
“Begitupun untuk diriku sendiri. Memendam ketidak sukaan hanya menyebabkan implikasi kesehatan, fisik ataupun mental. Jadi, Sakuma, apakah kau orang yang tidak menghargai perbedaan?”

  
Wajah Sakuma memerah. Pikirnya, bagaimana bisa Johann Bauer membuat penilaian sekeras itu? Sesungguhnya, pria itu tidak berhak berkata demikian. Namun, Sakuma masih sanggup menekan kemarahannya yang timbul sedemikian rupa. “Pertanyaanmu membuatku takut, Johann. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai bagian dari ras Arya yang superior berucap demikian? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan rambutmu yang sekarang dicat menjadi coklat (2) atau surat-suratku yang tidak pernah berbalas? Kau menjual jiwamu kepada kaum liberalis?”

  
Serentetan pertanyaan tidak terdengar seperti yang seharusnya. Itu sarat akan tuduhan. Namun, Johann Bauer merasa ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya sebagai salah satu orang yang dahulu memaksa untuk meniadakan perbedaan. “Banyak yang tidak kauketahui, Sakuma,” katanya muram.

  
Sakuma marah dan Johann Bauer mengetahui dari segala gerak-geriknya. Itu karena nada suaranya yang meninggi, telapak tangannya yang mengepal erat, dan napasnya yang memburu. “Bagian mana yang tidak kuketahui pun kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Johann?”

  
Johann Bauer memandang Sakuma dengan sedih. Lalu pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sakuma dan mengurai kepalannya. Jari-jemari Sakuma harum kopi saat Johann Bauer menyentuh itu dengan bibirnya. Sesaat kemudian ia mendapati pandangan mata Sakuma meredup. “Semoga kau masih tetap ingin mendengarnya.”

  
“Sampai rembulan padam?”

  
Johann Bauer mengaitkan tangan mereka lebih erat. “Sampai rembulan padam.”

  
.

  
Berdasarkan pada konsep _animal rationale_ (3) bahwa manusia adalah binatang yang dapat berpikir, seharusnya manusia sanggup memilah mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Sayangnya, sejauh manusia memandang dirinya hanya sebagai binatang, maka manusia yang hidup dengan perjuangan tidak dapat lagi dinafikan. Perjuangan untuk mengorbankan orang lain yang mereka benci. Hal seperti inilah yang lalu disebut dengan peperangan.

  
Sang _Führer_ pada masa Kekaisaran Ketiga pun berpikir demikian. Perjuangan itu dilakukan untuk mencapai keagungan ras Arya. Sebuah “perdamaian” parsial yang ingin mereka rasakan dan mereka mencarinya. Namun, “perdamaian” itu sendiri hanyalah suatu konsep yang ideal; tidak stabil dan rapuh. Itu dapat dihancurkan bahkan oleh helaan napas.

  
“Sakuma, apa kautahu satu hal yang paling menyakitkan dari sebuah perjuangan?”

  
Pertanyaan itu retoris, tetapi Sakuma merasa akan lebih baik untuk menjawabnya. Pasalnya, selama ini ia masih merasakan kekecewaan yang sama. “Kekalahan.”

  
“Ya, Sakuma. Rasanya, aku tidak berhak untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengeluh jika kita berdua pun sama-sama merasakannya. Namun, apakah kau pernah membayangkan jika perang masih berlangsung hingga satu lustrum lagi atau satu dasawarsa lagi atau hingga hari ini?”

  
Sakuma selalu merasa bahwa di satu sisi ia mirip dengan Johann Bauer, salah satunya, adalah angan-angan tentang perang ... “Peperangan, hanya itu yang mungkin menjadi substansi hidup kita. Tanpa peperangan maka perjuangan akan kehilangan eksistensinya.”

  
“Ya, itulah yang kita lakukan lebih dari dua dekade lalu,” kemudian Johann Bauer terdiam. Diamnya yang menyesakkan. 

  
... atau bahkan sama sekali tidak. “Johann.”

  
“Itu telah berakhir di tahun 1945,” di awal musim gugur yang rekam.

  
Sakuma adalah seseorang yang tajam meskipun naif dan perkataan Johann Bauer memukul telak pengertiannya. “Jangan katakan, kumohon.”

  
“Perjuangan itu pada akhirnya melukaiku. Melukai kita, Sakuma. Betapapun aku memegang teguh bahwa dengan perjuangan akan ada “perdamaian”, pada akhirnya itu hanya omong kosong. Itu hanya bunga tidur di masa lalu, tetapi masa kini membangunkanku dengan paksa.”

  
Sakuma mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Johann Bauer hingga itu terasa menyakitkan. “Omong kosong itu sesuatu yang sedang kaubicarakan saat ini, Johann. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa idealisme. Perjuangan itulah yang memberi kita harapan.” Sakuma menunduk, tidak sanggup memandang mata biru Johann Bauer hanya karena matanya sendiri tidak dapat berbohong.

  
“Harapan tidak berlaku demikian padaku. Perjanjian Postdam itu mengecewakan bahkan setelah itu hari-hari penuh penderitaan telah tiba hingga kini puncaknya Jerman dibelah dua,” sebaik apapun idealismenya tetap tidak ada paham yang sempurna. Johann Bauer, sebagai pria yang realistis, mengerti bahwa kekalahan telah mendidiknya.

  
“Johann, itulah yang aku dan kau pun kenal dengan kesetiaan. Beban yang dipikulnya lebih berat daripada gunung. Bukankah seharusnya kita lebih memilih untuk mati membelanya?”

  
Johann Bauer terkekeh sedih, menertawakan dirinya sendiri atau dunianya yang penuh penderitaan dan hanya Sakuma yang tetap waras, tetapi dirinya sendiri sudah terlanjur gila. “Hari ini kita bukan pemenang. Peraturan sudah berubah. Kita tidak bisa berbohong, Sakuma, bahwa kita hidup hingga saat ini karena tunduk kepada peraturan baru yang dengan sadar telah kita junjung konsekuensi dari situasi ini.”

  
Sakuma ingin tetap mengenal Johann Bauer seperti pria yang telah dikenalnya sejak hampir dua dekade silam walaupun rambutnya kini tidak lagi seterang matahari, tetapi tandus seperti tanah di Nagasaki yang dihujani bom atom. “Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri,” kali ini kalimat itu datang tidak lagi sebagai pertanyaan dan tidak ada lagi amarah dalam nada suaranya. Itu terdengar sebagai kepasrahan dan penerimaan karena ternyata manusia itu sanggup berubah.

  
Semua absurditas ataupun penderitaan yang kejam ini tidak lagi begitu mengejutkan mereka. Johann Bauer telah melihatnya lebih banyak daripada Sakuma atau sebaliknya atau bahkan sama banyaknya. “Kekalahan itu membuat kami yang memiliki pemikiran berbeda tidak memiliki hak untuk berpendapat. Hanya ada kecurigaan, penganiayaan, dan putusnya perjuangan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidup esok hari pun seandainya itu ada.”

  
“Lalu kaumenyangkal dirimu sendiri, Johann? Ya, itulah yang kaulakukan selama ini. Tidak lagi ingin terlihat sebagai bagian dari ras Arya yang superior; berambut pirang dan bermata biru dan entah apa lagi. “

  
“Setiap manusia mempunyai hak untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri, Sakuma,” lalu jeda. “Berapa umurmu, Sayang?”

  
“Kau tidak ingin menghitungnya.”

  
“Kau selalu terlihat muda dan penuh gairah kehidupan, Sakuma,” tangan kiri Johann Bauer yang bebas terangkat untuk memetakan wajah Sakuma. “Kau tidak memutuskan untuk menikah?”

  
“Ya,” jawaban itu singkat saja.

  
“Apa kau hanya akan menikah dengan idealismemu?”

  
“Jangan mengejekku, Johann.”

  
“Aku merasa bahagia, Sakuma, karena di antara dunia yang penuh penderitaan ini kau masih tidak berubah.”

  
Sakuma memang kecewa, tetapi ia tidak lagi marah, “kenapa kauyakin sekali bahkan dirimu pun berubah.”

  
“Sering, karena tidak selalu, aku menerima surat-suratmu yang setebal dua puluh tiga halaman. Surat yang membawa kabar dan pemikiran dari seseorang yang selalu berusaha kuraba hatinya. Suratmu yang indah dan jujur meyakinkanku bahwa masih ada kebaikan dunia di antara penderitaannya. Namun, surat-surat yang seringnya datang itu bahkan sudah terbuka dan yang lainnya entah ke mana. Sakuma, jika aku bahkan tidak berhak atas pemikiranmu, masihkah aku berhak atas dirimu?”

  
Sakuma memandang Johann Bauer yang terlihat sedih dengan matanya sendiri yang memancarkan keteguhan hati, “Jika kauberkata demikian sepuluh tahun yang lalu atau lebih baik tidak usah sama sekali.”

  
“Apakah sekarang kau yang akan meninggalkanku sendiri?”

  
“Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Johann. Kau ... hanya tidak lagi sama.”

  
Lalu mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Tidak tahu berapa lama, tetapi Johann Bauer mendapati bahwa matahari tersenyum muram dan rembulan benar-benar padam. Inginnya ia melupakan masa lalu dan tidak juga memikirkan masa depan, hanya hari ini bersama Sakuma. Namun, hari ini pun akan usai dan di setiap pertemuan kiranya memang ada perpisahan.

  
Pria dewasa tidak memaksakan kehendak. Oleh karena itu, Johann Bauer menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tidak perlu ada kontradiksi. Ia pria yang akan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke penghujung hari, seorang diri. “Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham, Sakuma. Selama ini, aku selalu membalas surat-suratmu.”

  
“Kau berkata demikian meski tidak satupun surat balasan darimu yang kuterima.”

  
Setumpuk surat yang Johann Bauer simpan rapat di dekat jantungnya kini telah sampai ke tangan Sakuma. Mereka yang tidak sempat diberi tabik. “Sungguh aneh hidup ini, Sakuma. Kita, penduduk negeri yang kalah dan diduduki oleh sang pemenang. Namun, kau masih mampu mengirimiku surat-surat sepanjang dua puluh tiga halaman, sedangkan aku tidak diizinkan membalas surat-surat darimu.”

  
Jemari Sakuma menyentuh mereka seakan merasakan penderitaannya. Dua windu ia menunggu dan surat-surat itu hanya dikembalikan kepada Johann Bauer karena tidak pernah sampai. “Andai saja, Johann. Andai saja manusia bisa lepas dari penderitaan.”

  
Hanya itu dan Johann Bauer merasa separuh hatinya merelakan. “Beri aku fajar.”

  
Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, tetapi kali ini Sakuma membalasnya dengan pelukan erat dan kecupan hangat. Namun, singkat saja karena semua itu pun berakhir saat Sakuma berkata, _“Sayonara.”_

  
.

  
Antara hidup dan mati terbentang garis. Johann Bauer masih mengingatnya, di Berlin tahun 1940, ia memandang seorang pria Jepang yang berseberangan dengan kedudukannya saat ini. Dia yang tertidur seperti mati ataukah tertidur karena mati.

  
Dikala itu, pemahaman Johann Bauer telah berhenti sampai di situ. Namun, jangan percaya kepada orang mati yang berbau seperti ular berbisa. Itulah yang dikatakan Kolonel Wolff kepadanya dan pria itu berbicara yang sebenarnya. Pengalamannya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati.

  
Kematian mengakhiri segalanya, bahkan bagi seorang pria Asia yang dicurigai berperan sebagai seorang mata-mata. Akan tetapi, jika seorang mata-mata yang mati tidak meninggalkan nama, maka ia akan tetap meninggalkan misteri untuk ditelusuri. Garis yang terbentang itu membawa Johann Bauer kepada sebuah goresan cat minyak di atas kanvas.

  
Di ruangan temaram yang telah ditinggal mangkat empunya Johann Bauer menemukan dua belas lukisan di atas kanvas tanpa batas. Lukisan-lukisan yang tercipta berkat gabungan goresan kasar dan halus yang melebur menjadi satu. Itu menjelma menjadi satu sosok lelaki yang tak ia kenali; helai-helai halus rambutnya yang hitam dan beriris mata sebiru langit tengah malam serta kulitnya yang berkilau kecoklatan. Mereka yang sengaja disimpan rapi di sudut hati.

  
Johann Bauer membelai sosok itu pada permukaan kanvas. Menyelami setiap warna yang tercipta dan mengaguminya. Sosok itu terasa begitu hidup di ujung-ujung jemarinya dan tertangkap dengan sempurna pada persepsinya. Tanpa ada cela walau hanya setitik noda.

  
Ia tahu pandangannya tidak dapat melepaskan lelaki itu. Dirasanya bahkan mereka sanggup saling menatap, saling mengamati, dari dunia yang berbeda mereka mencoba memahami. Begitu besar rasa ingin tahunya sehingga Johann Bauer merasakan sebuah ketertarikan yang asing. 

  
“Siapa kau? Apa kau memang nyata?” Johann Bauer mencecarnya, tetapi benda mati tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya sendiri. Sosok dalam lukisan itu tetap bungkam tanpa meninggalkan jawaban.

  
Ruang itu temaram karena sinar bohlam. Cahayanya menyala kuning redup membentuk bayang-bayang sosok lelaki pada permukaan kanvas. Johann Bauer tidak tahu, setelah ini, kisah yang akan melibatkan dirinya dengan sosok lelaki yang kemudian selalu muncul di benaknya. Bayang-bayang panjang masa depannya.

  
.

  
Selesai

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Digubah oleh Richard Wagner.
> 
> 2\. Dikutip dari sebuah meme, sebenarnya, tentang seorang personifikasi Jerman dari anime sebelah yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat setelah Perang Dunia Kedua karena atasannya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah bagian dari ras Arya yang superior.   
> https://weheartit.com/entry/166483608  
> All credit goes to owner.
> 
> 3\. Hakikat manusia menurut Aristoteles.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	3. Kaminaga: Tentang Hujan yang Memberinya sebuah Kenangan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ke-3: Di antara hujan api yang membawa lelaki itu yang tidak pernah kembali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game karya Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I. G, sedangkan saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi.

Kaminaga berdiri menantang matahari musim gugur yang temaram pada pukul 10 di tahun 1946. Di suatu pagi saat ia membawa serta kameranya, yang tidak seperti namanya, itu bahkan tidak lebih berat dari sebotol anggur putih yang dulu disimpan di lemari kafetaria pada masa-masa perang. Hari ini masih terlalu dini, dan ia tahu benar, untuk berburu mata dewa yang akan tenggelam.

  
Di musim gugur, yang sewajarnya orang-orang lain lakukan adalah berburu momiji, tidak lain dan tidak bukan. Namun, Kaminaga, yang selalu berbangga hati menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _playboy_ adalah seorang pemburu yang tidak bermoral. Sanggah Kaminaga, ia hanya ingin sebuah potret _sunset_ dan bukan daun momiji merah kuning yang sewarna api. 

  
Seandainya daun-daun momiji yang berguguran itu adalah benar-benar hujan api, maka tanah Jepang serta dirinya sendiri tentu sudah mati terbakar panasnya. Lalu, juga dirinya sendirilah yang hangus menjadi abu. Namun, tetap tidak ada yang menangisi. Kaminaga tahu ia akan selalu sendiri.

  
Apakah itu kematian? Pada suatu waktu di musim panas yang lalu Kaminaga mempertanyakan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan itu muncul karena ia melihat jasad seorang lelaki yang meninggalkannya sendiri, lagi, menjadi lebur karena api kremasi. Tidak ada lagi bau anyir darah karena perutnya robek dan terburai atau rasa sedih karena itu menyebabkan kematian salah seorang lelaki yang pernah berjuang di medan perang. Seorang manusia telah mati, tetapi dunia di luar seseorang yang tidak lagi bernyawa itu tetap sama, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pikirnya, adakah yang lebih gila dari pada ini?

  
Selama ini Kaminaga percaya bahwa kematian itu sejatinya fiksi. Namun, anehnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengelak dari kematian. Lalu apa? Absurditas inilah yang kemudian membawa Kaminaga kepada kalimat-kalimat pengandaian. Jika kematian itu fiksi bisakah kehidupan menjadi sebuah realitas? Nyatanya, Kaminaga mempelajari bahwa kematian tidak berseberangan dengan kehidupan, tetapi sebaliknya itu berjalan bersisian.

  
Setelah kematian lelaki itu Kaminaga menganggap bahwa hujan api ini adalah sebuah penghiburan akan masa lalunya yang ia simpan rapat atau masa depan yang hanya berisi kekosongan, bahkan setelah perang usai. Kaminaga tertawa bergelak karenanya. Sesayup-sayup mata saat tetesan hujan api mencumbui tanah Jepang hingga berasap.

  
Asap yang pekat dan kelabu. Lalu, hidung Kaminaga mulai tersumbat dan berlendir pun matanya mulai perih hingga berair. Ah, dunia ini memang punya selera humor yang aneh dan akibatnya Kaminaga tertawa hingga menangis dan napasnya sesak — terisak-isak.

  
Tangan Kaminaga terangkat untuk mengusap kedua matanya, meredakan perih. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali, tetapi tidak kunjung hilang. Kedua matanya semakin berkabut terkena jelaga karena asap hujan api. Lalu, semua tetap buram.

  
Kaminaga tetap tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa sebuah andai-andai diselakan di antara hujan? Namun, lelaki itu sungguh datang dari panas dan asap hujan api yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Kedua mata Kaminaga memang buram, tetapi ia tidak akan salah mengenali bahwa itu ... lelaki itu ....

  
Kalau sentana Kaminaga merindu itu tidak akan berarti apapun. Ia rindu, tetapi rasa rindu tidak akan pernah bisa membangkitkan orang mati. Namun, terkadang Kaminaga tergoda untuk lupa dan mulai berdusta. Melupakan bahwa tangan lelaki itu yang musim panas lalu memegang _tantō_ , merobek perut, dan kemudian kepalanya lunglai. Sosok lelaki yang telah bersimpuh seraya mendekap maut.

  
“Semua ini terlihat jenaka,” ya, Kaminaga memang tidak sedang menjadi melankolis. Ia logis, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa merasakan sedikit depresi terutama pada pascaperang.

  
Nyatanya, dusta-dusta itu yang ia lihat secara terus-menerus berubah menjadi kebenaran dan mencemooh logikanya. Mereka ada di antara hujan yang membawa lelaki itu kembali. Sialnya, hujan itu sabar dan api yang menyertainya melumat pelan-pelan.

  
Hati Kaminaga kali ini berlomba dengan pengendalian diri. Lelaki itu kembali, hujan membawanya kembali. Hatinya hampir meledak karena suka cita, bahkan di saat logikanya menjadi sakit. 

  
“Aku akan mendapatkanmu kali ini,” lalu Kaminaga berlari pulang. Persetan dengan logikanya atau dengan pengendalian dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menyambut kembali lelaki yang pasti akan mengetuk lagi pintu rumahnya.

  
Paru-paru Kaminaga terasa mulai terbakar saat ia tidak juga memperlambat lajunya sejak mulai berlari. Sejak jemari kakinya diikuti tumitnya melesakkan jejak; lebih cepat, lebih banyak, begitu seterusnya, dan Kaminaga tidak ingin menghitungnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan daun-daun momiji merah kuning yang sama-sama primer dan terlalu gaduh. Hujan api itu yang membara di depan matanya yang lama-kelamaan redup lalu lenyap ditelan batas pandang manusia.

  
Tidak ada lagi hujan api pun hanya tersisa segaris asap tipis yang kian lama kian samar setelah itu hilang digantikan hujan lain yang terbakar lalu meledak di angkasa. Hujan bunga api warna-warni pada akhir bulan juli yang mortal. Bunga api yang lalu ditakdirkan mati. Setelah itu, hujan ini menjadi benar-benar hujan, hujan di musim panas. Tanah yang dipijak Kaminaga mulai basah dan bahkan ia sama kuyupnya saat tiba di rumah.

  
Pintu di belakangnya terkunci, maka Kaminaga meletakkan tangannya di belakang punggung dan memutar kenopnya. Lalu, Kaminaga tersenyum setipis bulan sabit yang eksistensinya hilang di hari hujan. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin duduk menanti seorang lelaki dengan segelas limun segar yang diaduk bersama madu di hadapannya yang telah kembali menghangat. 

  
Ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang sama harumnya seperti air hujan pertama yang menyentuh tanah kering. Hari ini seharusnya akan menjadi istimewa. Sesaat kemudian, ketukan pelan datang seperti guntur di telinga Kaminaga.

  
Kali ini, kenop pintu di depannya diputar lalu terbuka. Kemudian Kaminaga berkata, “Selamat datang kembali, Sakuma- _san_ ,” kalimat itu sejatinya belum mencapai akhir saat tubuh di hadapannya rubuh masih dengan terbungkus air hujan. Kemeja putih Sakuma yang basah melekat erat pada sintalnya. “Sakuma- _san_ , mendahului kematian itu takabur,” dan Kaminaga mendapatkan tubuh lelaki itu sebelum menghantam lantai.

  
Satu jam, dua jam, dan hujan belum berhenti. Kaminaga masih memandangi Sakuma dalam tidur, “Kapan kau akan bangun?”

  
“Bukan ... bukan sekadar kepala sarden, bahkan.”

  
“... Jika Jepang kalah perang. Jika Jepang kalah perang.” Kaminaga mengenali saat Sakuma melantunkan kalimat itu bagai mantra dalam tidurnya. Kaminaga tahu ada mendung di kedua alis Sakuma. Kesedihannya kasat mata. Dirasa Kaminaga ingin menghapuskan kesedihan Sakuma dari sia-sia. 

  
Satu tangan Kaminaga terangkat untuk membelai rambut Sakuma yang harum tilas hujan. Bagi Kaminaga, cinta tidak hanya datang sebagai penyelaan, itu lebih tepat disebut aral selama ini dalam hidupnya. Namun, tidak kali ini. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bisa menjadi sejinak ini, tidak kepada seorang lelaki.

  
“Kaminaga?”

  
“Ah, Sakuma- _san_. Aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak membangunkanmu,” perkataan Kaminaga dibalas dengan raut muka penuh tanya milik Sakuma. “Kau mengigau dalam tidur, Sakuma-san, karena demam. Namun, jangan khawatir karena panasmu tidak tinggi.”

  
Sakuma mengangguk mengerti, tetapi terbersit raut cemas pada wajahnya. “Apa yang aku katakan?”

  
“Ya?”

  
Sakuma menghela napas berat karena demamnya, “Apa yang aku katakan saat mengigau, Kaminaga?”

  
Jeda tiga detik dan Kaminaga berkata, “Kubantu kauminum, Sakuma- _san_. Perasan limun dicampur madu ini bisa membantu meredakan demam.”

  
Sakuma menatap Kaminaga dengan tidak percaya. “Kau ... menghindar, bukan? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.”

  
“Ayo, minum dulu, Sakuma- _san_.” Kaminaga meletakkan satu lengannya di bawah punggung Sakuma dan mengubah posisi lelaki itu menjadi duduk di _futon_ -nya.

  
“Kurasa minuman itu mengandung racun.”

  
“Jangan merajuk, Sakuma- _san_.”

  
“Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.”

  
“Sakuma- _san_ , mengigau karena demam itu biasa. Apa yang kaucemaskan? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti igauanmu.” Kaminaga tahu bahwa laki-laki, siapapun itu, menyukai kebohongan putih.

  
“Tidak, bukan apapun.” Sakuma mengelak dengan sebuah senyuman. Kaminaga menelisik Sakuma dalam diam. Ia tahu, senyum Sakuma mengandung makna pura-pura. Namun, sekeras apapun Sakuma berusaha menyingkirkannya itu akan tetap berada di sana. “Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Kaminaga,” lelaki itu kembali berkata.

  
Kaminaga tertawa karenanya dan suaranya yang masih terdengar sama seperti waktu dulu. “Aku bahkan dengan senang hati mau membuat sup ayam untukmu.”

  
“Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kaminaga.”

  
“Untuk apa? Karena demam atau karena dengan gegabah menerobos hujan untuk datang kemari?” Kaminaga tidak bisa untuk tidak kembali tertawa dan Sakuma hanya diam. “Sebaiknya kauminum dulu dan makan supnya, itu baik untuk orang yang sedang demam. Lalu, kau bisa kembali tidur.”

  
“Berapa lama aku tadi tidur?”

  
“Dua jam empat puluh enam menit.”

  
“Selama itu dan kau memintaku untuk tidur lagi?”

  
“Sakuma- _san_ , istirahat yang cukup baik untuk orang yang sedang demam.”

  
Sakuma menatap Kaminaga dengan pandangan heran. “Hanya itu?”

  
“Sakuma- _san_ , aku tidak bisa mengharapkanmu lebih dari itu,” lalu Kaminaga berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. “Aku berada tepat di balik pintu jika kau membutuhkanku. Istirahatlah.”

  
Sakuma adalah lelaki yang seharusnya tenang, tetapi ia tetaplah seseorang yang terang-terangan maka sebelum tangan Kaminaga meraih kenop pintu Sakuma berkata, “Aku tidak bodoh, Kaminaga. Aku tidak datang kemari menerobos hujan dan celakanya terserang demam hanya untuk tidur di _futon_ -mu. Kurasa kautahu benar sebagai seseorang yang sudah seharusnya kritis dan sebagai agen intelijen bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan atau entah apapun itu ingin sekali kauucapkan.”

  
Kaminaga tidak ingin mengacuhkan kata-kata Sakuma, tetapi itu ternyata sedikit melukai harga dirinya. Oleh karena itu, Kaminaga berbalik dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam. “Kau tahu apa yang membedakan antara yang tidak bodoh dan yang cerdas?”

  
Sakuma balas menatap Kaminaga dan berkata, “Kekritisannya.”

  
“Ya, tetapi sayangnya lebih dari itu dan berkaitan dengan cara mereka menggunakannya.”

  
“Maka bertanyalah, Kaminaga.”

  
Kaminaga tahu bahwa terkadang keras kepala dan bebal itu sejalan. “Sakuma- _san_ , aku bertanya bukan semata-mata karena ingin dan hanya orang bodoh yang berlaku demikian, “Nyatanya Kaminaga pun tidak ingin perdebatan ini terjadi lagi, tetapi Sakuma tetap bersikeras.

  
“Baiklah, kurasa kau yang membuatku ingin mengatakannya.”

  
“Kukira kau tidak bodoh, Sakuma- _san_ , ternyata aku salah.” Kaminaga berkata dengan seringainya.

  
Perkataan Kaminaga agaknya membuat Sakuma tersinggung. “Aku tidak peduli, Kaminaga! Aku tidak peduli jika kau yang berperan sebagai orang cerdas di sini dan aku sebaliknya. Aku tidak peduli jika ternyata yang kaukatakan benar adanya, tetapi memang tak ada gading yang tak retak dan kau harus tahu itu.”

  
Kaminaga menghela napas lelah. “Sakuma- _san_ , kau sedang demam,” ia hanya tidak ingin berdebat, setidaknya tidak lagi.

  
Namun, Sakuma tidak berhenti hanya sampai di situ. “Aku mungkin memang bodoh, Kaminaga, tetapi kau arogan. Kau bahkan tidak ingin tahu di mana letak kesalahanmu.”

  
“Apakah ini akan selesai jika aku meminta maaf?” 

  
Sakuma tahu Kaminaga sudah dua kali menghindarinya. “Aku datang kemari tidak untuk mendengarkan kaumeminta maaf, Kaminaga,” kali ini suara Sakuma sedikit melunak. 

  
Ya, Kaminaga tahu alasan Sakuma mendatangi rumahnya dan dengan ceroboh lelaki itu rela menerobos hujan di musim panas. Ia hanya tidak ingin mereka berdebat perihal ini; tidak waktu itu, tidak sekarang, tidak kapanpun. Jika dengan menghindari topik atau meminta maaf dapat menghentikannya, maka Kaminaga akan melakukannya dengan suka rela.

  
Sayangnya, Sakuma masih tetap belum berhenti. “Maksudku ...” ada sedikit jeda sebelum Sakuma melanjutkan perkataannya, “Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena ini bukan tentang dirimu, tetapi ... diriku sendiri bahwa aku, dari dulu sampai sekarang, tidak akan berubah ....”

  
“Sakuma- _san_ ,” lalu, Kaminaga berjalan menjauhi pintu keluar dan berlutut di depan Sakuma yang masih duduk di _futon_ -nya. “Manusia itu berproses pun dunia ini tidak berhenti berjalan. Kau hanya perlu beradaptasi.”

  
Sakuma menggeleng cepat menanggapi pernyataan Kaminaga dan matanya menatap dengan putus asa. “Tidak, kau salah, Kaminaga. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dengan pasti sejak ... sejak Jepang menyerah kepada Sekutu.”

  
“Kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya, maka berjalanlah terus ke depan. Beginilah cara dunia ini bekerja.”

  
Sekali lagi, Sakuma menggeleng. “... Maka aku belajar dari hal itu bahwa di masa-masa sulit ini, di masa-masa yang teraniaya, sudah seharusnya yang kuat akan dibakar dalam api dan abunya dihanyutkan di laut. Namun, yang lemah hanya akan menjadi seperti kucing liar; memulung sisa-sisa hidup, ditinggalkan, dan dilupakan.”

  
“Satu hal yang kauyakini itu mampu membuatmu menjadi orang bodoh,” sanggah Kaminaga. 

  
“Sebaliknya, Kaminaga, itu menguatkanku. Ini tidak sekadar teori kepala sarden yang kauafirmasi. Memang benar adanya bahwa Jepang telah kalah perang, tetapi _Bushido_ akan tetap hidup di dalamku dan tidak akan pernah muncul antitesisnya.”

  
Kaminaga ingin sekali membantah dengan keras perkataan Sakuma, tetapi itu hanya akan membuat keadaannya tidak berbeda dari yang semula. Oleh karena itu, Kaminaga hanya bisa berkata, “Sakuma- _san_ , kau telah berusaha untuk setia dan satu hal khusus itulah yang sekiranya mampu mematahkan teori kepala sarden. Namun, kau harus tahu satu hal bahwa di satu sisi kau juga memiliki kesalahan karena keyakinanmu terhadap _Bushido_ tidak memberimu apapun, itu bukan apapun lagi. Dunia ini tidak lagi seperti dulu.”

  
Ya, Sakuma mengerti konsekuensinya jika ia memilih untuk tidak berubah di tengah-tengah dunia yang tidak segan-segan meninggalkan semuanya; termasuk waktu, termasuk ... “Aku, aku akan memeluk rasa sakitnya.”

  
“Sakuma- _san_ , bukankah kau juga arogan,” dan Sakuma tahu itu bukanlah suatu pertanyaan.

  
“Aku hanya mempertahankan keyakinanku.” Sakuma membalas sindiran Kaminaga.

  
“Keyakinanmu?” sesungguhnya itulah yang Kaminaga tidak habis pikir. “Itu seperti kupu-kupu yang mati terjerat jaring laba-laba. Tidak ada lagi esensinya dan hanya tersisa kerangka.”

  
“Kaminaga, kematian bukan tidak berarti, tetapi itu adalah sebuah fondasi ....”

  
Perkataan Sakuma menyadarkan Kaminaga bahwa ia tidak ingin lelaki itu mati dua kali. Tidak lagi. “Apa bagimu kehidupan begitu singkat dan kematian begitu mulia?” lalu Sakuma mengangguk dan Kaminaga melanjutkan, “Jika hidupmu saat ini dan kematian bersatu padu, bisakah kematian itu adalah aku?” 

  
Sakuma, tanpa Kaminaga sangka, tertawa karena perkataannya. “Lalu kau yang akan membuatku tidur setelah semua percakapan ini?”

  
“Dan juga karena suara hujan, kurasa,” ya, karena hujan ini belum berhenti sejak lusa.

  
“Kurasa juga begitu. Tidakkah suaranya membuat mengantuk, Kaminaga?”

  
“Ya, Sakuma- _san_ , istirahatlah. Kau butuh itu,” lalu Kaminaga berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar, lagi. “Kau mungkin sudah tahu, tetapi aku berada di balik pintu jika kau membutuhkanku.”

  
Sakuma mengangguk dan berucap, “Terima kasih, Kaminaga.”

  
Hujan belum berhenti saat Sakuma kembali tertidur. Tidurnya yang panjang dan kekal. Darinya waktu seakan-akan menjadi kecil dan nihil.

  
Sakuma tertidur, tetapi anehnya Kaminaga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bangun dari mimpi atau mungkin dari angan-angannya sendiri. Setelah itu, bau hujan api yang menyambutnya. Kaminaga tahu, ia masih berdiri di antara momiji.

  
Ya, tetapi tidak satu orangpun, termasuk Kaminaga, mampu menolak yang mustahil dan yang sementara yang terjadi di antara hujan yang belum berhenti. Satu hal itu yang membawanya kembali kepada Sakuma. Kiranya, hujan memberinya kenangan serupa kehidupan memberinya kematian.

  
Akan tetapi, seindah apapun hujan memberinya kenangan, kematian tetap memberinya duka. Cintanya yang lumat dalam hujan. Bila Kaminaga tetap bergeming di antara hujan api yang tidak kunjung reda, itu hanya karena ia menjadi gila. 

  
.

  
Selesai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	4. Fukumoto: Tentang Seorang Pria yang Membawa Teropong Bintang di Tangannya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ke-4: Selalu ada masokisme dalam sebuah ingatan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game karya Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I. G, sedangkan saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi.

Seorang penyair mencintai kata-kata, seperti halnya seorang komponis mencintai nada-nada. Tenar yang mereka sebut sebagai keindahan. Sayangnya, Fukumoto bukan keduanya. Ia hanyalah seorang pria pendiam yang terpesonakan oleh satu hal di balik itu semua; adalah keheningan. Sebuah keheningan, bagi Fukumoto, itulah keindahan sejatinya. Keindahan yang ia sebut sebagai cinta, yang dirasakannya kepada lelaki itu, pun tumbuh dari sana; tanpa kata, penuh rahasia, dan dalam hening.

  
Dua tahun Fukumoto mengenalnya — Sakuma. Itu dimulai sejak tahun 1937, sejak ia mengikuti pelatihan di _D-Agency_ , dan menjadi salah satu dari delapan orang yang terpilih. Hanya dua tahun, sehingga ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin seberapa kuat ingatannya tentang Sakuma. Itu sesamar wajahnya yang melintas pada cermin masa. Ironisnya, jika bisa menuliskan tentang itu, maka Fukumoto yakin ia bisa menuliskannya dengan mudah dan dengan lembaran kertas yang tak berbatas. Ia merasa bahwa selalu ada masokisme pada sebuah ingatan.

  
Ingatan itu diperoleh dari pengetahuannya tentang Sakuma yang memang tidak datang secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu disebabkan karena ia kerap mengamati. Ibarat Sakuma adalah bintang di langit, maka Fukumoto adalah seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang sebuah teropong bintang yang telah usang lalu dibuat takjub olehnya. Seorang pengagum rahasia yang ingin tahu segalanya, sedangkan Sakuma tidak tahu apa-apa.

  
Fukumoto mengamati Sakuma dari kejauhan, hanya dari jauh. Ia melakukannya dengan hening dan penuh ketentraman. Sekiranya tidak ingin mengusik Sakuma. Oleh karena itu, setakjub apapun Fukumoto dibuatnya ia tidak pernah mengikis jarak. 

  
Nyatanya, jarak tidak dapat memisahkan satu dengan yang lainnya, pun hatinya dengan Sakuma. Oleh karena jarak itu pulalah Fukumoto belajar bahwa segala sesuatu yang berharga hendaknya memang diamati dan direnungkan, itulah arti eksistensi Sakuma untuknya. Sehingga, Fukumoto memahami hal-hal yang orang lain tidak ketahui, tidak ada satu orangpun yang memahami Sakuma sebaik dirinya. Pengetahuannya tentang Sakuma seakan-akan sudah mencapai titik zenit dan dirasanya bahwa Sakuma bagaikan telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Ya, sedekat itu, seintim itu.

  
Itu sebabnya, Fukumoto lebih memilih berdiri di belakang meja dapur kafetaria saat satu koleganya mengajak Sakuma untuk bermain poker yang disangkakan lelaki itu. Kesekian kalinya, dari kejauhan, ia mengamati Sakuma. Itu dilakukannya bahkan sampai hal-hal remeh sekalipun; caranya duduk, caranya mengapit rokok, hingga ekspresi mukanya saat ia mendapatkan kartu yang bagus dan secara spesifik Fukumoto tahu susunan lima kartu di tangan Sakuma. 

  
Hal tersebut dikarenakan Odagiri yang duduk di belakang Sakuma sembari membaca kisah si Serigala Padang Rumput telah mengulang halaman yang sama setidaknya tiga kali hingga pada putaran kedua. Isyaratnya yang jauh dari kata berandang, bahkan mungkin tidak berarti apapun, tetapi ada bukan untuk diabaikan. Maka, saat isyarat lain dari Tazaki yang menopang kepalanya dengan keempat jemarinya di pipi membuat Fukumoto tahu bahwa kartu di tangan Sakuma akan kalah. Sekali itu, Fukumoto memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang desertir. Lalu, ia seka empat gelas keramik yang serupa dan tahulah mereka langkah selanjutnya. Ya, mereka semua kecuali Sakuma.

  
Jika memang Sakuma adalah bintang bagi teropong usang Fukumoto, maka lelaki itu adalah bintang yang memesonakannya tanpa tahu dirinya sendiri akan mati. Sebuah bintang yang bersinar di langit kelam tanpa tahu kelak itu akan jadi makam. Lelaki naif itu yang menganggap dunia ini jujur dan adil. Dunia dalam angan-angan Sakuma yang bagi Fukumoto hanyalah sebuah kebohongan manis. Timbul karena dunia ini sudah selayaknya lalim dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Keadilan adalah suatu ketidak hadiran, adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Ia pun tahu bahwa terkadang orang-orang yang jujur akan hancur, setidaknya dalam permainan mereka. Satu hal itu jugalah yang saat itu sedang terjadi kepada Sakuma. 

  
Fukumoto mengakui bahwa sejujurnya pemikirannya dan Sakuma sangat bertolak belakang. Namun, apabila Fukumoto sanggup merangkainya dalam kata-kata, meskipun hanya pura-pura, perbedaan itulah yang mempesonakannya. Perbedaan ... jika suatu waktu orang lain menyebut itu sebagai dosa, maka ia menyebut itu sebagai cinta. Sakuma, lelaki itu yang tidak seperti dirinya ataupun mereka. Fukumoto yang mencintainya karena lelaki itu tidak memalsukan diri.

  
Sakuma yang jujur dan Fukumoto mengapresiasinya di antara dunianya yang bertentangan. Oleh karena itu pada suatu pagi di awal musim gugur, tetapi masih terlalu dini untuk membuat sarapan, Fukumoto bertekad untuk tetap pergi ke kafetaria. Di sana pula Sakuma telah duduk ditemani secangkir teh yang mengepul. Lelaki itu yang merasa sedikit kedinginan dan sudah tidak mengantuk.

  
Di kafetaria, pada suatu tempat hanya ada dirinya dan Sakuma. Satu hal yang membuat jaraknya menjadi tidak tentu, tetapi Fukumoto masih tetap membawa teropong bintang di tangannya. Seakan-akan ia ingin berkata. _“Sakuma-_ san _, aku tetap tidak ingin mengusikmu.”_ Namun, bahkan Fukumoto tidak tahu, lelaki itu ataukah dirinya sendiri, yang sedang ia yakinkan.

  
“Ah, Fukumoto, selamat pagi. Semoga kau tidak keberatan karena aku memakai dapur untuk membuat teh.”

  
Fukumoto masih mengamati Sakuma, yang berkata demikian sembari mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya, sebelum ia menjawab, “Ya, tidak masalah, Sakuma- _san_.”

  
Lalu hening menyeruak di antara mereka. Fukumoto kembali kepada jarak dan Sakuma kepada cangkir tehnya. Namun, bukan berarti Fukumoto menjadi tidak acuh. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai menghidupkan tungku dan memutuskan untuk membuat sup tofu dengan jamur dan ekstra bawang putih sebagai menu sarapan yang sedikit lebih pagi. Kali ini, Fukumoto memasak dengan tempo yang tidak lebih cepat daripada biasanya, hanya karena ia memiliki lebih banyak waktu dan dengan sengaja membiarkan tungkunya tetap menyala.

  
Sesungguhnya, Fukumoto tidak ingin menjadi sok tahu. Namun, ia hanya sebagai seorang pengamat yang tidak ingin mengikis jarak dan tidak berani menyentuh Sakuma. Inilah semata-mata yang sanggup ia lakukan. Nyatanya, lelaki itu tidak lagi mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, berhenti mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, Fukumoto mengulum senyumannya.

  
“Kurasa matahari sudah lebih tinggi. Udaranya menjadi lebih hangat bukan, Fukumoto?” Sakuma bertanya, entah hanya basa-basi atau tidak. 

  
Fukumoto mengalihkan pandangannya dari pisau di tangannya menuju Sakuma. “Ya, Sakuma- _san_ ,” kemudian Fukumoto melihat mata Sakuma yang beriris biru gelap berkilat bahagia. 

  
Sekali lagi, dari belakang meja dapur kafetaria, Fukumoto mengamati Sakuma yang sesudah berkata demikian lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Lelaki itu berdiri seraya membersihkan celana panjangnya dari debu yang khayali dan berjalan menuju jendela. Setelah itu, Sakuma membuka kerai yang menutupinya.

  
Sinar matahari di awal bulan pemburu karenanya masuk berhamburan. Sinarnya, dalam perspektif Fukumoto, membiaskan garis-garis terang gelap di wajah Sakuma. Itu membuatnya teringat akan film-film _noir_ yang terkenal di tahun-tahun sesudah itu. Fukumoto merasa bahwa Sakuma, atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai ingatan tentang lelaki itu, melampaui ruang dan waktu. Begitulah, sejak saat itu hingga kini, kepalanya selalu digunakan untuk memikirkannya (1). Namun, Fukumoto sendiri masih tetap bersembunyi pada jarak.

  
“Tidakkah kaumencintai sinarnya yang terang, Fukumoto?”

  
Kedua kelopak mata Fukumoto mengerjap cepat dan pikirannya mengalkulasikan, apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan lugas atau pertanyaan sindiran. “Ya,” dan Fukumoto menjawab dengan singkat. 

  
Lalu, Sakuma tertawa. Di telinga Fukumoto, tawa Sakuma terdengar semerdu suara ikan makarel yang dimasak dengan Riesling pada suatu waktu Fukumoto mengingatnya. “Bukankah itu agak kontradiktif?” Sakuma berkata demikian di antara tawanya.

  
Fukumoto sejatinya paham arah pertanyaan Sakuma, yang ia tidak pahami adalah lelaki itu menganggap pemahamannya dan Fukumoto tentang sinar yang terang adalah sama. “Kurasa ... tidak.”

  
“Bagaimana bisa? Itu sungguh bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian.”

  
“Mungkin kehidupan seorang mata-mata tidak pernah sesederhana itu,” Sejujurnya Fukumoto menjawab demikian untuk sekadar menghindar dari konflik dan untuk sedikit membuat lelucon tentang dirinya sendiri. Meskipun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tertawa, tetapi sebaliknya.

  
Tawa Sakuma berhenti dan digantikan dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Itu membuat alisnya semakin menukik seperti sayap anggun burung merpati. Lalu, raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius. “Kau ... kalian, benar-benar penipu ulung, bukan. Licin seperti ular.”

  
Fukumoto mendengarkan Sakuma tanpa berusaha menginterupsinya. Ia tahu Sakuma adalah lelaki yang jujur dan itu murni pemikirannya. Namun, Fukumoto bertanya-tanya tentang satu hal. “Ular apakah aku menurutmu, Sakuma- _san_?”

  
“Entahlah, bahkan aku terlalu takut untuk memberinya nama.” Sakuma berkata demikian setelah ia berpikir sejenak. “Fukumoto, jauh di lubuk hatimu, apakah itu tidak mengganggumu? Berpura-pura, segala sesuatunya di kehidupanmu yang selalu beralih rupa, dan tahu hanya ada kegelapan dan kekosongan di dalamnya?”

  
“Aku tidak akan menjadi salah satu yang terpilih jika merasakan itu, Sakuma-san.”

  
Lalu, Sakuma tertawa lagi karena jawaban Fukumoto. “Kalian memang orang-orang brengsek yang percaya diri.” Lalu, ada jeda sebelum Sakuma melanjutkan, “Jika kau pun juga mencintai sinar yang terang itu berarti selalu ada harapan dalam kegelapan dan kekosongan, ‘kan?”

  
“Apakah itu sebuah saran?” 

  
“Ya, kurasa...” Sakuma menjawabnya, meskipun terlalu malu untuk mengakui. Nyatanya, ia memang terdengar memaksakan.

  
“Sakuma- _san_ , tanpa adanya kegelapan maka tidak akan ada sinar terang.”

  
Sakuma terdiam karena perkataan lawan bicaranya terdengar asing untuknya yang dengan gamblang mencintai sinar terang, sedangkan Fukumoto ... “Jadi kau lebih memilih menanggung kegelapan untuk mencintainya?”

  
Diamnya Fukumoto adalah kalimat persetujuan dan Sakuma tahu itu. Lalu, lelaki itu merenung, sedangkan Fukumoto melanjutkan memasak sarapan yang sempat tertunda. Namun, segera setelah itu Sakuma kembali bertanya, “Seperti apakah sinar terang yang kaucintai itu, Fukumoto?”

  
Sejujurnya, pertanyaan Sakuma mengejutkannya. Hal itu dikarenakan Fukumoto tahu benar jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Meskipun demikian, raut mukanya tetap tidak berubah dan masih tetap pasif. Namun, satu pertanyaan Sakuma itu benar-benar membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. 

  
Jika seorang pejalan ruang dan waktu mempertanyakan itu, maka dari sanalah ingatan Fukumoto dibentangkan. Ia tahu bahwa apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sakuma, termasuk ingatan tentangnya, selalu membuatnya bergelora seperti badai, dan badai mampu memecahkan ombak. Pada musim dingin hampir satu tahun yang lalu ia pernah merasakannya; ombak lautan yang dahsyat bergulung menghantam tubuhnya, menderu debur di sekelilingnya, dan seakan-akan meremukkan.

  
Ia, pun mereka, yang terus bergerak dan berenang membelah lautan musim dingin dalam hening. Lautan di musim dingin yang seolah membentang luas tak terbatas. Saat ia menyelam lautan seperti merefleksikan dirinya; melankolis dan gelap. Namun, anehnya, saat ia tengadah langit malamlah yang membuatnya takjub. 

  
Dua hal yang saling bertentangan itu yang ternyata memesonakannya. Fukumoto menyadari bahwa langit malam di atasnya membuat ia teringat kepada seorang lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal. Lelaki itu dengan iris matanya yang biru, sebiru langit malam bertabur bintang.

  
Kenyataannya, bintang itu memuai atau dunianya sendiri pun demikian. Fukumoto merasa mereka menjadi semakin jauh. Jarak tidak pernah terkikis pun horizon berbanding lurus dengan umur alam semesta (2) yang semakin menua, tetapi Fukumoto tetap tidak ingin kehilangan. Maka, sejak saat itu ia bersumpah akan selalu membawa teropong bintang di tangannya.

  
Perjuangannya menaklukkan lautan di tengah-tengah musim dingin dirasanya tidak akan pernah menjadi sia-sia. Oleh karena sesaat setelah Fukumoto mencapai bibir pantai ia melihatnya. Satu orang yang membuatnya terpesona dan di mata Sakuma Polaris (3) berpendar. 

  
Fukumoto begitu terpesona hingga berada di satu titik ia tidak lagi mampu mempertanyakannya. Sesungguhnya, satu bintang terang itu memang tidak mengenal terbit dan tenggelam. Sinar terangnya selalu berada di sana, sedari dulu sampai sekarang, dan bahkan di setiap saat Fukumoto memikirkannya. Ia pun teringat bahwa satu pertanyaan Sakuma untuknya di kafetaria itu belum terjawab dan tidak akan pernah.

  
Ia seakan-akan tersesat di manik biru Sakuma yang berkilat indah dan lugu. Hingga Fukumoto tersadar bahwa atensi lelaki itu tidak lagi menjadi miliknya. Itu teralihkan karena di ruang mereka saat itu tidak lagi hanya ada dirinya dan Sakuma. Dunia Fukumoto seakan-akan memuai saat Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dan Tazaki memasuki kafetaria. Ia merasa menjadi orang ketiga atau keempat atau kelima dan, seperti Sakuma, ia takut memberi dirinya sendiri nama.

  
“Selamat pagi, ah, Sakuma- _san_.”

  
Sakuma memandang dua orang pria yang sedang memasuki kafetaria dengan wajah memerah karena kulitnya tersengat matahari pagi dan dengan pupilnya berdilatasi. Kedua mata itu bahkan menjadi lebih indah dalam persepsi Fukumoto. “Selamat pagi Tazaki, Yuuki- _san_.”

  
Tazaki tersenyum tenang mendengar sapaan balasan Sakuma dan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mengangguk singkat. Sakuma berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya dan berdiri di antara mereka yang masing-masing duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan di tempat cangkir tehnya berada. Bersamaan dengan keingin tahuannya yang lugu Sakuma bertanya, “Apakah ... kalian juga mencintai sinarnya yang terang?”

  
Mata beriris gelap milik Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menatap tajam Sakuma, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Pria paruh baya itu memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakuma dan mulai menyeduh kopi di cangkirnya dengan air panas karena bubuknya sendiri sudah terlalu matang untuk dijerang. Sedangkan, Tazaki menjawab Sakuma. “Ya, Sakuma- _san_ , siapa yang tidak?”

  
Sekali lagi, Sakuma bertanya dan pertanyaan itu ditujukan bukan untuk Fukumoto. “Seperti apakah sinar terang yang kaucintai?” Ada satu hal yang tidak ingin dipahami Fukumoto melalui teropong bintang di tangannya. Dari sanalah Fukumoto melihat Sakuma meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu Tazaki. Seolah Sakuma sedang merayu pria itu, meskipun dengan manis dan tulus dan tanpa disadarinya.

  
Tazaki tersenyum karena pertanyaan Sakuma dan kali itu dengan senyumannya yang misterius. “Ia yang menjadi dirinya sendiri di antara kegelapan,” demikian Tazaki menjawabnya. Fukumoto merasa bahwa Sakuma tidak pernah begitu terganggu dengan keberadaan Tazaki dan itu berarti banyak hal. Salah satunya karena pria itu tidak pernah mengonfrontasinya, tidak secara langsung, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tidak khawatir.

  
Selama ini Fukumoto mengenal sosok seorang Sakuma yang tenang. Namun, bukan berarti lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan kekhawatiran. Rasa itu suatu waktu timbul karena ia menerima tekanan langsung yang di luar kuasanya.

  
Rasa khawatir Sakuma dan sebotol sake bertaut. Ingatan Fukumoto terlempar di saat-saat Sakuma khawatir karena merasakan gairah yang tidak lazim atau sentuhan yang asing atau sebuah angan-angan dari pria lain yang memabukkan. Itu sekeras sake yang ditenggaknya.

  
Pada pukul 20.46, selepas makan malam, Fukumoto mendengar spirit yang dituang dari arah kafetaria yang telah ditinggalkan. Secara spontan, pandangan mata Fukumoto menangkap sosok Sakuma di sana. Namun, sebelum ia sempat memberi lelaki itu ruang Sakuma telah melihatnya. “Fukumoto?”

  
Fukumoto memutuskan mendekat setelah mendengar panggilan Sakuma hanya untuk sopan santun, sama halnya ketika ia menuangkan sake di cawan Sakuma yang kedua. Lalu, menjauhkannya karena ia tahu bahwa setidaknya Sakuma akan tumbang di cawannya yang keempat. Hal itu pula dilakukannya untuk menghindarkan Sakuma dari jackpot di lantai kafetaria. 

  
Dahi Sakuma mengernyit tanda tidak suka saat Fukumoto mengganti sakenya dengan air mineral. Namun, sebelum ia sempat memprotes tindakan pria itu, Fukumoto sudah terlebih dahulu berkata demikian, “Sakuma- _san_ , air mineral baik untuk mengatasi mabuk juga tekanan darah rendah.”

  
Sejujurnya, Sakuma sudah cukup kacau untuk sekadar bertanya perihal itu. Namun, siapa yang menyangka. “Dari mana kaumengetahuinya?”

  
Fukumoto memandang Sakuma dan berkata, “Hanya menganalisis. Itu bisa menjadi salah satu sebabnya kau cepat mabuk.”

  
Sakuma mengangguk-angguk dan berucap pelan. “Sok tahu,” lelaki itu menjadi lebih vokal saat ia mabuk dan semua tahu itu, tetapi kata-katanya selalu dapat dimaafkan pun Fukumoto lebih tertarik dengan ucapan orang mabuk yang biasanya jujur.

  
Seharusnya, Sakuma memang belum cukup mabuk untuk mulai meracau. Namun, saat itu rasa khawatir mengalahkannya. “Ini semua terasa lucu,” ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan. Lelaki itu yang bercerita tentang ... “Ada sebuah _magnum opus_ yang tercipta karena penderitaan.”

  
Fukumoto tidak mengerti, tentu saja, ia pria pendiam yang tidak menyukai kegaduhan. Sejatinya, ia adalah seorang pengamat dan bukan seorang seniman. Namun, ia mengerti tentang cinta yang hening dan tentram, bukan sebaliknya, membawa derita. “Jangan khawatir, Sakuma- _san_ ,” ia hanya bisa berkata demikian.

  
Sakuma diam; tidak menyetujui ataupun menegasikan. Namun, lelaki itu mendengarkan. Kiranya, kata-kata dari seseorang yang sedikit bicara itu memang layak untuk didengar. Meskipun, rasa cemas itu belum hilang dan tidak akan bisa hilang. 

  
Mereka tahu ada seorang pria yang mencintai Sakuma. Namun, bahkan Sakuma sendiri tidak tahu kenapa atau bagaimana bisa ataukah untuk apa. Selalu ada detik-detik yang terbuang untuk melukiskan deritanya. Itu membuat Fukumoto bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah selalu ada fantasi di antara cinta dan logika?

  
Fukumoto tahu bahwa karenanya Sakuma sudah cukup menderita. Maka, pria itu memutuskan untuk tetap bersembunyi di dalam jarak. Ia yang tidak akan pernah menjadi lancang untuk menawarkan kepada Sakuma keindahan miliknya yang lain. 

  
Apabila Fukumoto mau mengakuinya, maka ia pun merasakan kesedihan. Oleh karena, ia mendapati seorang pria tinggi, kurus, dan terasing yang juga membuang waktunya dalam hening dan tentram. Pria yang serta mengalami dan ternyata menimbulkan penderitaan. 

  
Sekali lagi, Fukumoto memilih mengisi jarak dengan keheningan. Sakuma pun yang tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Hingga jam bergetar, berdetak-detak seperti cahaya bintang.

  
Malam itu waktu hampir menunjuk angka 22.00 dan dengan ritmenya yang harmonis Sakuma berkata, “aku ... sebaiknya aku pergi tidur,“ dan mengakhiri keheningan di antara keduanya. Lelaki itu dengan sedikit terhuyung mendorong tempat duduknya ke belakang dan Fukumoto masih tetap tidak berani menyentuhnya. Lalu, dengan kehati-hatian Sakuma berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menoleh ke belakang sebelum pintu tertutup. “Terima kasih, Fukumoto. Selamat malam.”

  
“Ya, Sakuma- _san_. Selamat malam.” Fukumoto berkata demikian dan mendapati pintu di belakang Sakuma lalu ditutup perlahan. 

  
Fukumoto memahami bahwa keheningan di antara jarak menyelamatkannya dari penolakan, tetapi tetap tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya dari derita. Apakah gerangan yang dikatakan Sakuma benar bahwa ia hanyalah salah satu pria yang pengecut? Oleh karena sejak tahun 1937 sampai dua tahun setelah itu, hingga entah kapan, Fukumoto mengerti bahwa cintanya akan selalu terkantuk-kantuk di malam hari, dalam angan semata, dan tersisih jauh dari kata-kata.

  
.

  
Selesai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dialog yang diucapkan oleh Michael O’Hara dalam sebuah film noir berjudul The Lady from Shanghai.
> 
> 2\. Berdasarkan Teori Relativitas Umum.
> 
> 3\. Sebuah bintang paling terang pada rasi Ursa Minor atau disebut sebagai The Little Bear yang merupakan salah satu konstelasi sirkumpolar dan... dan ternyata.... Ah, sepertinya saya tidak bisa berhenti menulis tentang ini.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	5. Hermann Wolff: Tentang Sebuah Mata Pemberian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ke-5: Mereka dipertemukan oleh penderitaan, pun olehnya dipisahkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game karya Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I. G, sedangkan saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi.

“Apa ... yang terjadi dengan mata Anda?”

  
.

  
_Tulahnya abadi. Meski,_

  
_Satu ... matanyalah kharab, pun segenap_

_raganya, dan_

  
_ia tahu kapan. Oleh_

  
_mata hari semua berhenti._

  
_Kemarin hari, esok hari, adalah_

  
_ini hari dan oleh mata hari semua_

  
_berhenti._

  
.

  
“Aku menderita, maka aku ada (1),” satu hal itu akan selalu tugur di dalam ingatan Sakuma bahwa seseorang pernah berkata demikian. Seorang pria yang ditempa derita kemudian menyentuh dosa lalu mengucap mantra. “Telah Kausabdakan penderitaan kami,” kemudian cahaya kegelapan datang dari _abra_ putih-putih di cakrawala yang letih, sedangkan gelap yang bercahaya datang dari laut yang suram. Pasang di sepanjang arusnya dengan kerinduan di atas buih. Mencium pantai, merengkuh daratan. Dunia yang berguncang, porak-poranda. Namun, bukan prahara. Itu yang datang karena eksistensi mortal yang ditakdirkan untuk menderita.

  
Sakuma mengerti bahwa mereka, ia dan pria itu, bertemu di titik ini. Penderitaan yang mempertemukan mereka. Namun, selain penderitaan di antara mereka, Sakuma tidak mengenalinya. Apakah di antara mereka selalu ada seorang pria asing ataukah ia yang asing? Oleh karena, sosok pria itu seolah berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dari dunia Sakuma. Mungkinkah berasal dari Jepang, dari negara, ataukah dari benua lain? 

  
Mengingat wajah sang pria seperti memandang bintang bertebaran di langit malam. Sesungguhnya, ia tahu nama-nama sekian banyak bintang dan rasi-rasinya. Namun, Sakuma tidak bisa mengenali satu pun susunan bintang-bintang itu seiring kegelapan yang semakin pekat. Mulanya, ia mengira bahwa pria itu adalah seseorang yang dilahirkan kembali pada bintang-bintang baru dan cakrawala baru, sehingga susunan rasi yang semestinya mudah dikenali menjadi tidak terbaca olehnya, dan dengan takdirnya yang adalah .... “Aku si Serigala Padang Rumputmu yang menderita (2),” dan pria itu begitu memahami Sakuma.

  
“ _Herr_ Wolff?” (3) Sakuma mengaku salah. Ya, pria itu bukan raga baru yang dilahirkan kembali. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi orang asing di dalam hidup Sakuma. 

  
Sakuma waktu itu mengenalinya, Hermann Wolff, yang harum perang, harum penderitaan, dan putih-pirang rambutnya seperti pendar bintang. Meskipun demikian, dari wajah pria itu, Sakuma tetap tidak bisa menebak tua usianya. Seakan-akan, usianya datang sesudah imortalitas jiwa.

  
“Apa … yang terjadi dengan mata Anda?” dan tidak bisa tidak, Sakuma menyuarakan keingin tahuannya.

  
“Kausungguh-sungguh bertanya tentang itu?” telisiknya. 

  
Sakuma memandangnya. “Orang lain tidak akan ada yang bertanya tentang penderitaan. Mereka hanya diam.” Hermann Wolff mengangguk, mengiyakan. 

  
“Mau membuat potongan-potongan dari sebuah realitas?” ya, orang yang dikenal Sakuma itu memang akan selalu sekaku ini.

  
“Saya harap ular tidak mematuk satu mata Anda,” dan Sakuma akan tetap menjadi seorang lelaki yang naif.

  
Hermann Wolff tertawa, singkat saja, karena jawaban Sakuma. Itu membuat Sakuma menduga-duga, apakah _singing-stars_ di ruang hampa udara akan terdengar serupa? Apakah suaranya akan terdengar kering dan dalam? Jika iya, maka itu menjadi salah satu bagian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Sakuma.

  
“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?” Hermann Wolff bertanya, menggali lebih jauh.

  
Tangan kanan Sakuma yang lalu diangkat untuk membuka satu penutup mata milik Hermann Wolff. Satu ibu jarinya merasakan sulur-sulur ditatah bekas luka, dingin dan sengsara, dan kelopak matanya menyerah seperti kelopak bunga Geranium sewaktu musim salju di Jerman. Jika penderitaanlah yang telah membentuknya, maka Sakuma merasa bahwa Hermann Wolff adalah satu orang pria dengan kemampuannya menahan luka yang menakutkan. 

  
“Saya bahkan turut merasakan penderitaannya.” 

  
“Kautahu apa yang lebih menderita?” Sakuma menjawabnya dengan kedikan bahu tanda ia tidak tahu. “Kau tidak mengenaliku karena ini. Namun, Sakuma… aku tidak akan mati pun oleh karena ini,” saat berkata demikian satu mata Hermann Wolff terpejam menikmati sentuhannya dengan jemari Sakuma.

  
Berasal dari kata-kata Hermann Wolff itulah Sakuma mendambakan kembali seorang pria yang menjanjikan hidup abadi. Sakuma mendamba, dambanya yang semu, bahwa seorang pria dengan satu matanya tertoreh membuat sebuah ungkapan baru. Sayangnya, damba adalah satu hal yang paling jahat di antara yang paling jahat; adalah kawan kefanaan, adalah musuh kehidupan, adalah penderitaan.

  
Apakah Sakuma marah? Ia mencoba tidak. Apakah keabadian membuatnya sendirian? Ya, sudah seharusnya demikian. Sakuma yang menangguhkan kematian dengan hidup dan kehilangan, dengan menanggung penderitaan … lebih lama. 

  
Kiranya patukan ular tidak mematikan Hermann Wolff. Namun, Sakuma tahu bahwa penderitaan, termasuk satu hal yang Hermann Wolff pegang teguh, membunuhnya. Sakuma mengeluh, dan tetap sendirian, karena sudah seharusnya iapun menderita oleh karena ketidak mampuannya mengenali wajah kematian.

  
Sakuma teringat malam itu di kamar yang gelisah, pendar samar-samar dua lilin. Cahayanya bergerak, pelan-pelan. Ia yang rebah, menengadah. Ditatapnya garib wajah seorang pria dibingkai gilap rambutnya. Dirasanya Sakuma bisa mendeskripsikan Hermann Wolff dengan, hampir, segalanya; adalah tinggi tulang pipinya, kokoh rahangnya, dan iris mata abu-abunya yang menatap Sakuma. Itu serupa surai serigala di padang rumput hijau Westphalia. Mata itu pula yang, berdasar empirisnya, mampu membakar hanya dengan aram-temaram dan Sakuma meregang pada panas sumbunya.

  
“Aku, si Serigala Padang Rumput, yang akan melindungimu dari kematian,” bersamaan dengan itu Hermann Wolff berikrar. Akan tetapi, cahaya dari sumbu lilin pun bisa padam dan dunia mereka menjadi dingin. Maka dari itu Sakuma belajar, dari entah berapa tahun hidupnya, bahwa segala sesuatu di dunia ini hanya tipuan. Ya, segala sesuatunya, kecuali penderitaan. Seluruhnya hanya akanan, lalu hilang.

  
Ke manakah ikrar yang dulu ada dan sekarang tidak? Pertanyaan itu kerap melintas dan kepada cermin Sakuma berbisik. Namun, hanya ada sunyi menyapa detik demi detik.

  
Detik-detik memutih matahari pada mata hari; setelah hujan, setelah badai. Silaunya itulah yang menabuh Tembok Atlantik. Itu datang sebagai bom-bom yang jatuh berdegar-degar pada detik-detik yang panjang. Tembok-tembok yang akhirnya pun mulai runtuh. Di fajar nyata, tertatih Jerman; sekarat, hampir mati, dan menderita dari pantai Normandia. 

  
Sebelas bulan kemudian, sejak Hari Penentuan, pria itu tahu bahwa ada sebuah ikrar yang akan ia ingkari. Sejak fajar meradang seperti sampar. Sebuah penyakit yang menyerang sebuah bangsa dengan tekad untuk menghancurkan yang sama kuat. Namun, segalanya hanya perlu menunggu di penghujung hari yang lesu. Oleh karena dikerkah olehnya kejayaan mereka; miliknya pun milik Jerman. Sebuah penderitaan yang dimulai dari Barat itu. 

  
Di saat fajar, sinar matahari memancar di waktu muram. Jam-jam memberat dan bulan separuh lewat, mengendap-endap. Kemudian, saat datang rembang petang akan ada seorang lelaki pada jauh senja masa depan yang ditinggalkan.

  
Jawaban itu, pada akhirnya, benar-benar datang pada tanggal 23 tahun 1946. Tidak pernah terlambat, bahkan terlalu cepat bagi Sakuma. Itu datang sebagai cahaya di ujung cakrawala yang memutih-putih di tarian kedua siklus musim. Oleh karena itu, bintang-bintang pun memutih dan kismatnya memutih.

  
Pada bulan Agustus wajah pria itu pun ikut memutih, putih-pasi. Di cermin Sakuma, bulan Agustus itu berwarna pucat seperti mayat. Namun, tak seorang pun tahu kecuali mereka berdua, mengapa di pantulan cermin Sakuma pria itu tidak berwajah? Akan tetapi, tetap berdiri di sana siap menanggung derita. 

  
Hampir delapan bulan sebelumnya, di bulan Januari, Hermann Wolff ditangkap oleh Patton Amerika. Pria itu dipenjarakan di Nürnberg menunggu untuk diadili. Pria yang merasa dirinya begitu tinggi dan gagah saat itu menjadi kurus dan rapuh. Begitu pula dengan mata abu-abunya, mengingatkan pada serigala yang terjerat. Seakan-akan seluruh raganya sakit karena bersentuhan dengan dunia. Hermann Wolff benar-benar menjadi serigala padang rumput yang menderita.

  
Di kursi terdakwa, Hermann Wolff duduk di antara 99 orang lainnya sebagai salah satu penjahat perang. Pria itu yang memberikan pembelaan-pembelaan lemah dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa pun. Oleh karena, di situ tidak akan ada belas kasihan. Mereka, pun dirinya, yang telah menabur angin dan sekarang sedang menuai puyuh (4). 

  
Tarian kedua siklus musim masih melintas pada cermin Sakuma. Itu merefleksikan gerak kaki yang meninggalkan lantai. Melalui Radio Nasional Jepang, yang menyiarkan berita tentang Pengadilan Nürnberg, Sakuma mendengar bahwa pria itu menghadapi hukumannya tanpa rasa sesal dan, untuk terakhir kalinya, melencangkan tangan kanannya ke udara memberi hormat kepada Sosialis Nasional … sebelum digantung.

  
Sakuma tahu bahwa sumpah setianya adalah salah satu bentuk penderitaan. Waktu milik Hermann Wolff kini telah membeku bertepatan dengan sejarah yang membisu. Oleh Sekutu itu disebut sebagai kemenangan, oleh yang terjajah itu disebut sebagai kemerdekaan, dan oleh pria itu disebutnya sebagai kematian.

  
Pada pasca-perang, Sakuma tidak mengenali lagi si Serigala Padang Rumputnya yang akan melindunginya dari kematian, ikrarnya. Seharusnya, pria itu si Serigala Padang Rumput, tetapi kini tidak lagi hijau. Itu memutih oleh kemarau. Mungkin, Sakuma tidak akan pernah mengenalinya; dulu ataupun sekarang karena esok pria itu tidak akan pernah lagi ada. Di cermin Sakuma, ia temukan wajah pria itu kini benar-benar terhapus. Namun, ia tidak akan pernah meragukan Hermann Wolff. Pria itu pernah ada, benar-benar ada. 

  
Hermann Wolff memang bukan lagi si Serigala Padang Rumput bagi Sakuma. Menurut lelaki itu, Hermann Wolff lebih tepat disebut sebagai si Serigala Padang Perang dengan takdirnya untuk menderita. Pria itu beserta ikrarnya mati oleh karena sesuatu yang disebut dengan perdamaian oleh mereka, para pemenang. 

  
Lalu, terdengar suara tertawa meningkah berita yang terdengar dari speaker radio. Itu, yang ternyata, berasal dari getar pita suaranya sendiri. Sakuma tertawa karena ia tahu benar bahwa di antara mereka tidak ada yang butuh balada terlebih doa. Mereka yang tidak mempunyai ruang untuk tuhan liberal. Maka, mereka selalu ada di sana ketika penderitaan membentuknya. Kemudian, Sakuma berkata, ”Saya rasa hanya akan mati oleh karena Sumpah Setia.”

  
“Ya, Sakuma.”

  
“Jadi … _Herr_ Wolff?” Sakuma belum akan lupa tentang satu pertanyaannya. “Apa yang terjadi dengan mata Anda?”

  
Satu mata Hermann Wolff, yang utuh, tidak lagi terpejam dan dengan itu Sakuma melihat wajah putih memantul dari abu-abunya. Pria itu yang memandang Sakuma lama-lama dan masih ada di sana. “Satu mataku hilang.” Hermann Wolff berkata, “Satu mataku hilang, tetapi Sakuma aku selalu tahu tempat itu berada.”

  
Sakuma diam di antara ketidak mengertiannya mendengar perkataan Hermann Wolff. Namun, lelaki itu dengan sabar menanti datangnya jawaban yang kelak hilang di muram siang. Oleh karena, dirasa Sakuma, itu belum menjelaskan satu hal yang membuat Hermann Wolff menderita. “Saya masih belum mengerti,” ujarnya.

  
Hermann Wolff tidak lantas menjawabnya. Namun, tangan kiri pria itu terangkat dan mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sakuma. Tampak di depan matanya buku-buku jari di tangan kanan Sakuma yang pernah disentuh, atau kiranya masih, luka. “Bukankah aku juga seharusnya mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama. Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?”

  
Apabila penderitaan memang melukai, maka itu meninggalkan jejak pada buku-buku jarinya dengan merah darah disertai dengan retaknya sebuah kaca benggala. Semua itu dimulai karena keterkejutan Sakuma di dalam kamar mandi yang pengap dan sempit. Ia, seharusnya, sendirian dan berbalut jubah mandinya biru gelap. Namun, ketika berbalik ia mendapati seorang lelaki yang asing melanggar ruang privasinya. Seorang asing itu yang memandangnya dengan serius dan penuh selidik dan bersitatap mereka hingga detik ketiga puluh yang lalu. “Siapa kau?” Sakuma menghardiknya. 

  
_“Siapa kau?”_ Hermann Wolff waktu itu mengulangi pertanyaan Sakuma dan pertanyaan itu sekarang berbalaskan pertanyaan yang sama.

  
“Ya, _Herr_ Wolff, saya … lihat gergasi di cermin kamar mandi saya sendiri.” Sakuma menjawab dengan nada setengah kesal dan setengah ingin menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

  
Hermann Wolff memandang Sakuma. “Begitukah … ?” lalu pria itu melanjutkan, ”Apakah di mataku juga kaumelihat itu?”

  
Sakuma tidak menyahut. Ia hanya memandang ke arah abu-abu Hermann Wolff. Di sana, dilihatnya … “Ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan iris matanya sama kelam.” Namun, siapa? Sakuma tetap tidak mampu mengenalinya.

  
“Sakuma, terkadang itu disebut bijaksana oleh karena ….”

  
“Jangan, _Herr_ Wolff.” Sakuma menginterupsinya, “Jangan Anda kutip Syrus lagi.” Ia yang agaknya gusar karena humor aneh pria itu, begitulah menurut Sakuma atau tidak menurut yang lainnya.

  
Keduanya terdiam. Adakah di mata Sakuma ia menemukan seseorang lain yang berjalan dengan penderitaan? Maka, pria itu berkata, “Jika kaumelihat gergasi, maka aku melihat dirimu sendiri.” Ya, karena di mata abu-abu, satu-satunya, milik Hermann Wolff hanya dilihatnya Sakuma dan pria itu membawa pergelangan tangan Sakuma yang masih dalam genggaman menuju bibirnya. Setelah itu, jemari Sakuma yang terluka diciuminya dengan romantisme masa lalu.

  
Bagi Sakuma, kata yang menyulitkannya adalah … “Sakuma”. Kadang-kadang dirinya sendiri atau bahkan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal membentuknya. Kadang-kadang cermin. Kadang-kadang waktu. Namun, selalu penderitaan dan mata abu-abu milik Hermann Wolff. 

  
Jika penderitaan membunuh Hermann Wolff, maka itu tidak berlaku demikian untuk Sakuma. Bahkan, sebaliknya … ketidak mampuannya mengenali seorang lelaki di cermin kamar mandinya sendiri menyelamatkannya. Sakuma tidak ingin tertawa karena ia, tidak bisa tidak, teringat oleh kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Hermann Wolff jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menginterupsinya. Sakuma pun yang tidak akan mati oleh karena ini.

  
Mereka memang dipertemukan oleh penderitaan, meskipun olehnya mereka dipisahkan. Namun, ketidak mampuannya untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri selalu membawanya kembali kepada satu orang pria dengan mata abu-abunya. Oleh karena, di antara ketidak mampuannya, ia selalu berada di sana. Sakuma tahu karena di mata pria itu hanya ada dirinya. 

  
Sakuma yang mempertanyakan, bagaimana salah satu penderitaan Hermann Wolff membentuk pria itu? Ia kini tahu jawabannya, di antara mereka yang hidup dan yang mati. Sebab, Sakuma memahami benar. Sebab, yang menderita bukan berarti sia-sia. “Kuberikan satu untuk kekasihku,” lalu, satu mata abu-abu itu memandang wajah milik prosopagnosia.

  
.

  
Selesai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sebuah ungkapan menurut Jordan Peterson yang dipengaruhi kuat oleh pemikiran Nietzsche tentang hidup adalah sebuah penderitaan.
> 
> 2\. Tribut untuk tokoh, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Serigala Padang Rumput, dalam novel favorit saya (sepanjang masa).
> 
> 3\. Berdasarkan pada ancestry.com Jerman surname Wolff berasal dari kata Wolf yang berarti serigala.
> 
> 4\. Slogan tentara Soviet (dari buku The Mass Killers of the Twentieth Century halaman 78).
> 
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	6. Jitsui: Tentang Goresan Pena untuk Setiap Jantung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ke-6: Konsistensi manusia terletak pada inkonsistensinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game karya Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I. G, sedangkan saya hanya mampu menulis fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi.

Syahdan, sejak semestanya tidak lagi dingin, seorang pria menggoreskan luka pada sebuah kertas putih kosong menggunakan pena dengan tinta hitamnya. Goresannya yang tegas dengan tekanan kuat dan doyong ke kiri seperti pepohonan yang diterjang beliung. Pada masa yang panasnya lambat laun membakar rasionalitas dan asapnya bau bangar itulah ia menumpahkan perasaan dan pikirannya yang bergemuruh.

  
Carut-marut dunia pada masanya yang juga merefleksikan siluetnya sendiri yang seperti orang gila pada Zaman Modern, yang tidak lebih terang dari Zaman Kegelapan, yang dikurung dan dihakimi oleh kejamnya tatanan sosial. Satu hal pada masanya yang dianggap sebagai suatu kebenaran yang objektif. Namun, pria itu sendiri masih mempertanyakan arti kebenaran, bahkan sampai sekarang. 

  
Pria itu yang kemudian membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya jika tatanan sosial sekarang di masanya hidup itu didekonstruksi? Maka, dengan tinta hitamnya ia menggoreskan. “... Manusia sebagai makrokosmos. Manusia yang mengandung jagat raya dan dari setiap detak jantungnya sebuah taman Eden tercipta. Eksistensi yang berhak hidup di dalamnya atau dengan kesadaran membunuh diri mereka sendiri oleh karena di dalam merekalah kehendak bebas merdeka ....”

  
Gemuruh luka itu bagaikan angin. Pria itu adalah penabur dengan benih-benih perlawanan dalam genggamannya. Benih-benih yang liar itu kemudian menjadi badai. 

  
Goresannya yang dengan mudah diartikan, atau bahkan disalah artikan, dengan berbagai cara. Manusia, yang ternyata, hanya memahami sesuatu yang ingin mereka pahami. Saat itulah, seorang penulis yang dianggap mereka sebagai seorang antikemapanan telah dilahirkan. Kunio Morishima– bagi orang-orang yang menderita; terhakimi, tertindas, dan diperbudak–dipuja bagai berhala.

  
…

  
Seorang lelaki dengan setelan kerjanya biru gelap mengenakan raut mukanya yang kusut pada pagi hari itu. Ia bersama satu koleganya yang berdiri berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang kereta lainnya, di antara bau keringat dan kaus kaki apak. Seorang mantan militer yang memburuh pasca Perang Dunia Kedua, yang menyaksikan warna lingkaran matahari selalu sama, yang berangkat dari matahari merah hingga kembali merah. Lelaki itu yang menganggap dirinya sendiri tumbuh selaras dengan perbudakan yang seakan-akan tidak melukainya.

  
“Hei ... Sakuma,” ia mendengar koleganya memanggil dan kemudian bertanya di antara laju kereta, “Apa yang kauakui sebagai kemapanan?”

  
“Apa sebagai apa?” dan jawaban itu adalah contoh nyata sebuah antiklimaks.

  
Pria itu dibuat terkekeh kecil karenanya. “Oh, Sakuma, kau benar-benar lelaki yang sederhana.” 

  
Jika perkataan itu membuat ia kesal, maka Sakuma menelan mentah-mentah segala emosinya. Hari ini masih terlalu muda untuk diawali dengan perdebatan. Baginya, jam-jam sibuk di kota ini sudah menguras tenaganya tanpa perlu dibumbui dengan perdebatan tentang kemapanan, walaupun ia tahu benar bahwa koleganya itu memaksa.

  
“Bagiku rutinitas inilah kemapanan.” Sakuma menjawabnya, berusaha untuk tidak memperpanjang topik pembicaraan.

  
Namun, itu yang terus berlanjut tanpa perlu pertanyaan. “Seharusnya, pagiku yang seperti ini tidak perlu berlarut-larut seperti ratu yang tertawan.”

  
Perkataan koleganya tidak bisa tidak membuat Sakuma menanggapi dan mungkin paginya yang tenang memang tidak pernah ada. “Lalu kau ini seharusnya apa, Ishikawa? Bidak yang tumbang pertama?”

  
Pria itu tertawa seakan-akan perkataan Sakuma itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang perlunya memang ditertawakan, tanpa perlu ia menahannya. “Bukan, Sakuma, aku yang seharusnya akan berkata skak-mat.”

  
“Kuharap kau tidak sedang tidur sambil berjalan,” nada suara Sakuma penuh dengan prasangka. “Kenyataannya, kau pun aku hanyalah alat untuk melindungi ratu dan mencegah raja gugur.”

  
“Tidak, Sakuma, aku sepenuhnya sadar. Namun, tidakkah kau pun bertanya-tanya, kenapa kita harus menjadi bidak apabila kita bisa menjadi sang Maestro?”

  
Sakuma memandang lawan bicaranya seperti pria itu sudah gila. “Kau yang kemudian akan menyulut perangmu sendiri?”

  
“Tepat. Perang memang tidak harus berhenti, tetapi aku menolak menjadi bidak. Seharusnya setiap manusia memang tuan untuk dirinya sendiri dengan begitu raja akan sejahtera dalam genggamannya.”

  
Mendengar perkataan koleganya Sakuma mendengus, “Astaga, itu pasti Kunio Morishima!”

  
“Sebenarnya, Sakuma, aku ingin mengaku dosa.” Sakuma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Ishikawa berkata demikian dan pria itu melanjutkan, “Aku baru saja selesai membaca bukunya untuk yang keenam kali semalam.”

  
Sakuma menggeleng frustrasi saat mendengar pengakuan pria itu. Ia lalu berkata, “Aku memang bukan dokter. Namun, bahkan aku sebagai orang awam pun bisa mendiagnosis bahwa kau, dan kalian orang-orang sakit pada masa ini, sedang terjangkit penyakit Morishima.”

  
Koleganya mengangkat bahu tidak acuh. “Kauberkata demikian seakan-akan tidak pernah membaca tulisannya lalu dibuat menyadari bahwa kita sedang diperdayai.”

  
Perkataan pria itu agaknya membuat Sakuma jengkel. “Diperdayai oleh siapa? Oleh Kunio Morishima atau oleh pemikiranmu sendiri?”

  
“Oleh pola pikir, Sakuma, pola pikir terhadap tatanan sosial,” jemari telunjuk Ishikawa mengetuk pelipisnya sendiri. “Kehidupan seperti ini tidak berarti kemapanan, mungkin untuk beberapa orang lainnya yang berkuasa, tetapi kita tidak. Aku setuju bahwa ini butuh dibenahi.”

  
“Dibenahi?” mata beriris biru Sakuma melebar. “Lalu apa? Tatanan sosial baru, maestro-maestro baru, bidak-bidak baru? Kau harus mengakui bahwa sejatinya takdir manusia itu memang menderita. Kita tidak bisa terlepas dari sebuah lingkaran setan.”

  
“Maka, sang bidak kembali berontak dan ia akan menjadi sang Maestro, menjadi tuan bagi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakuma?”

  
“Jika aku hanyalah bidak catur, maka aku adalah bidak yang melindungi raja dan takhtanya. Oleh karena di dalam pemerintahan yang kuat ada rakyat yang makmur.”

  
“Di telingaku itu terdengar selaras dengan … di balik pemerintahan yang kuat ada rakyat yang bodoh. Namun, Sakuma, setidaknya itulah pilihanmu. Memilih adalah sebuah kemerdekaan di antara desentralisasi manusia.” 

  
“Sialan!” Sakuma mengumpat. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin terdengar seperti salah seorang yang antikemapanan.

  
“Lingkaran setan, Sakuma. Jangan kaulupakan itu,” koleganya berkata demikian dengan senyumnya mencela.

  
.

  
Seorang lelaki yang membaca berusaha memahami teks di tangannya. Tanpa diketahui sang penulis ia bertanya-tanya, apakah kemapanan dan antikemapanan itu? Mengapa Kunio Morishima berusaha membongkar yang satu dan membangun yang lainnya? Namun, ia hanyalah pembaca biasa dan bukan yang ideal; entah yang implisit ataupun yang eksplisit. Ia yang merasa dirinya seperti anak yang baru dibedung di antara ketidak mengertiannya.

  
Ia yang terlampau tidak berdaya, bahkan untuk sekadar menyanggah kata-kata koleganya, Ishikawa, yang begitu memuja pemikiran Kunio Morishima. Sakuma, di titik ini, berpikir adanya kemungkinan bahwa ia alpa. Ia yang mungkin menyangkal bahwasanya perbudakan dan kemapanan itu sejalan dan ia membiarkan persamaan itu terhapus pelan-pelan. Sejak saat itu, ia memahat hari-harinya dengan membaca Kunio Morishima. Ia pun yang kemudian berusaha mencari titik kealpaannya sendiri atau lebih tepat, sebenarnya, sebagai titik kealpaan penulisnya karena selama ini ia seharusnya tidak pernah ragu tentang _standing position_ -nya sendiri.

  
Lalu, di sinilah ia sekarang berada setelah berlari menerobos hujan pada periode _Tsuyu_ di Jepang. Malam ini turun hujan dan Sakuma membiarkan setelannya basah karena lelaki itu berlari dengan tanpa payungnya yang seperti awan kerawang. Namun, tidak dengan sebuah buku di dalam dekapannya dan memesan segelas kopi susu ala barat yang ditimurkan kepada salah seorang barista. 

  
Sesungguhnya, Sakuma bukanlah seorang penikmat kopi sejati. Ia yang memang tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk membedakan biji kopi yang organik, atau yang berasal dari tahi, atau waktu yang tepat untuk meminumnya. Lelaki itu sering berkunjung ke kedai kopi ini hanya karena dekat tempatnya bekerja atau seringnya untuk berganti suasana saat ia membaca atau sekadar gaya hidup, meskipun harganya sedikit demi sedikit menguras isi dompetnya sebagai buruh kantoran.

  
Sakuma duduk di kursi kayu sudut kedai yang setiap mejanya dihiasi lampu-lampu menyala kuning kemuning dan ia bersandar pada bata ekspos yang menyusun dinding-dindingnya sembari meminum kopinya hingga setengah penuh. Ia sedang membuka halaman 305, halaman terakhir dari buku yang sedang ia baca, dan sesaat kemudian ia mendengar seorang pria bertanya, “Maaf, apakah kursi ini kosong?” pria itu yang menunjuk kursi di hadapan Sakuma.

  
Kedai kopi ini memang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung, bahkan pada hari hujan. Maka, Sakuma mempersilakan pria itu dengan senyum canggung karena duduk dengan orang asing jelas bertentangan dengan idenya saat datang ke kedai kopi ini, tetapi ia lalu menjawab, “Ya, tentu saja. Silakan duduk.”

  
Pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas Sakuma dengan anggukan kepala dan duduk di hadapan Sakuma dengan secangkir kecil kopi dengan busa coklat keemasan di atasnya. Lalu, menyesap kopinya dengan tanpa diaduk dan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. “Bagaimana?” seorang asing yang mengenakan kacamata itu tiba-tiba bertanya demikian.

  
“Maaf?” Sakuma membalas pertanyaan pria itu dengan pertanyaan lain karena dirinya sendiri pun tidak yakin, kepada siapa ia bertanya atau apa tepatnya yang sedang ia tanyakan?

  
Pria di hadapan Sakuma tersenyum simpul. “Bagaimana kopi Anda?” lalu memperjelas pertanyaannya.

  
_“… Satu-satunya cara untuk memanusiakan manusia dan melindungi dari ledakan korup dalam diri mereka adalah kesadaran akan kebebasan.”_ (1) Sakuma menutup bukunya setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir yang dituliskan. Jeda enam detik sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Ringan,” katanya. “Bagaimana milik Anda?” tanyanya penuh basa-basi.

  
“Liar.”

  
Sakuma mengangguk maklum. “ _Double espresso_ , ‘kan?”

  
Namun, pria di hadapannya hanya mengecapkan bibir. “Bukan saya yang memberinya nama demikian karena, mungkin, saya bisa saja berpikiran lain.”

  
Kening Sakuma berkerut oleh karena perkataan seorang pria di hadapannya itu. “Anda ingin memberinya nama sebagai apa?” tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

  
“Saya akan memikirkannya nanti jika sudah habis meminumnya,” pria itu berkata dengan nada final, tetapi sesaat setelah itu ia melanjutkan. “Anda membaca Kunio Morishima?” buku yang dimaksudkan itu memang tertutup di atas meja di antara mereka dan Sakuma mengangguk. “Bagaimana, menurut Anda, karya terbarunya?”

  
Sakuma meminjam buku itu dari Ishikawa Januari lalu, hanya meminjamnya, karena ia terlalu enggan untuk membelinya dengan uang sendiri. Ia yang sekarang ingin menyalahkan si pemilik karena tidak memberinya kover buku, setidaknya itu akan sedikit meredakan keingin tahuan pria asing yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Buku yang baru saja ditutup Sakuma adalah karya ketiga dari Kunio Morishima dan butuh waktu sekitar lima bulan lamanya untuk lelaki itu selesai membaca, oleh karena itu sungguh di luar batas pemahamannya. “Vulgar.” Sakuma menjawab.

  
Pria yang sesaat tadi hanya sempat tersenyum simpul kini tertawa pelan. “Mengapa demikian?”

  
Pertanyaan itu sederhana saja, seperti hujan deras di luar sana. Hujan yang terbuat dari paras air yang dipotong tipis-tipis dan hanya digantungkan setinggi awan, serupa tirai yang menghalangi langit malam berbintang. Namun, tidak demikian menurut Sakuma. Oleh karenanya, ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kata-katanya penuh selidik dan agak kasar. “Saya harap Anda bukan pemuja Morishima.”

  
“Hmm …” seorang asing itu bergumam setelah sesapan ketiga. “Memang bukan pemuja … tetapi juga bukan anti. Saya rasa sudah seharusnya pembaca memberi jarak dengan penulis,” sesapan keempat. “Mungkinkah Anda … bukan pemuja Morishima dan karenanya berasumsi saya pun demikian?” pertanyaan itu diutarakan dengan halus. Pria yang asing bagi Sakuma itu tidak ingin memulai adu gertak dengan seorang lainnya.

  
Namun, Sakuma pun memang terlalu lugu untuk menganggap itu gertakan. “Seharusnya saya merasa malu. Namun, harus saya akui bahwa pemikiran Kunio Morishima terlalu vulgar untuk saya.”

  
Lawan bicara Sakuma lalu diam sejenak. Namun, yang Sakuma tidak ketahui, apakah pria di hadapannya menyetujui atau sekadar mengikuti arus pemikirannya? “Mau mendiskusikannya dengan saya?”

  
Sakuma memandang pria, yang mengangkat cangkir dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk meneguk sesapannya yang keenam dan meletakkannya dalam keadaan kosong, itu dengan ragu-ragu. “Tidakkah Anda sedang buru-buru?”

  
Namun, pria itu berkilah, “Saya memutuskan untuk duduk di sini sedikit lebih lama. Sedikit saja,” kemudian lawan bicara Sakuma melepas jam tangannya dan menyimpan itu di dalam saku jasnya yang berwarna taupe dan dengan demikian ia seakan-akan tidak lagi mendengarkan detik-detik jam di antara mereka.

  
Sakuma, sekali lagi, hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Kemudian, lelaki itu mulai berbicara, “Saya rasa di sinilah kendalanya. Bagaimana bisa saya mendiskusikannya secara logis dan rasional jika pemikiran Kunio Morishima itu sendiri adalah sebaliknya?” 

  
Pria itu mendengarkan pendapat Sakuma dengan seksama dan untuk pertama kalinya menyalakan rokok setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sakuma dan memberi lelaki itu satu batang. _Bitter Vesper_. Sakuma sempat membaca merek yang tertera pada pembungkusnya dan inginnya ia tertawa miris saat menghisap asap rokoknya yang ternyata memang adiktif seperti namanya. Lalu, lawan bicara Sakuma menanggapi, “Ya, saya mengerti tentang konsep ‘matinya penulis’.” (2)

  
“Maksud Anda?” 

  
“Bahwa Andalah tuan terhadap teks di tangan Anda. Pembaca memang dengan bebas menafsirkannya tanpa campur tangan siapapun, termasuk penulis. Jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, maka secara kasar, pembaca masih diperbudak.”

  
Sakuma memandang pria itu dengan sedikit rona lega di wajahnya. “Apakah itu berarti saya benar jika menganggap teks ini vulgar dan tidak dapat dipahami secara logis dan rasional?”

  
“Saya rasa bukan tentang benar atau salah, melainkan tentang perspektif. Oleh karena, setiap pembaca memiliki perspektif berbeda-beda yang dipengaruhi oleh latar belakangnya. Itu subjektif,” ada jeda sebelum pria itu melanjutkan. “Apa yang Anda pahami sebagai yang logis dan rasional?”

  
Pertanyaan pria itu tidak bisa tidak membuat Sakuma berpikir lebih dalam. Itu dikarenakan ia yang seringnya disangkal atau menyangkal tanpa peduli alasan di baliknya. “Saya hanya manusia pada umumnya yang menganggap objektivitas yang berlaku di Zaman Modern inilah sebuah kebenaran. Suatu cara hidup yang logis. Ya, walaupun ini berarti saya mengikuti sebuah sistem dan menjadi bagian dari kerumunan orang tanpa keistimewaan yang berarti, tetapi tidak akan dianggap sebagai musuh masyarakat,” lalu Sakuma melanjutkan, “Termasuk jika saya harus bekerja dari pagi sampai malam untuk upah yang diharapkan maksimal, dan menabung untuk memuaskan hasrat konsumtif, atau untuk menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Ya, sebagai mana keinginan masyarakat pada umumnya.” 

  
“Tatanan sosial,” pria itu menimpali dan karenanya mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Sakuma, yang dengan berat hati, mengakui itu.

  
“Namun, anehnya, saya selalu membaca karya-karya Kunio Morishima, meskipun pada setiap akhir kalimat saya memiliki alasan untuk menyanggahnya,” dan kali ini Sakuma lah yang bertanya setelah tawanya sendiri reda. “Bagaimana menurut Anda karya terbarunya?” 

  
Pria itu membutakan mata api pada sembilan sentimeternya dan menjawab, “Saya rasa itu mengingatkan saya kepada sifat anak-anak …” jika kalimat itu membuat Sakuma bertanya-tanya, maka ia melakukannya dalam diam. “… Yang membangkang penguasa, dalam hal ini orang tua, karena mereka memiliki kebebasan menurut diri mereka sendiri. Sesuatu yang dianggap irasional bisa menjadi rasional bagi anak-anak dan sikap membangkang mereka membuktikan bahwa selalu ada antitesis pada setiap tesis milik penguasa. Bukan untuk apa-apa, tetapi saya rasa untuk memperoleh sintesis.”

  
Sakuma diam sejenak, ia yang mau tidak mau, mengakui bahwa kehidupan ini selalu berjalan dengan antitesisnya. Satu hal yang akan selalu ada walaupun Sakuma pura-pura untuk mengabaikannya pun masih berusaha keras untuk menyangkal. “Memang akan selalu ada orang seperti saya yang tidak ingin tatanan baru, yang tidak ingin itu kemudian menjadi sintesis yang adalah tesis baru.”

  
Pria itu mendengarkan Sakuma berkata demikian, tetapi matanya menatap ke dalam dasar cangkir kopinya yang telah membentuk kerak coklat kehitaman. “Maka, akan saya beri nama secangkir kopi ini selalu sesuai dengan nama orang itu.”

  
Dahi Sakuma berkerut karena keanehan letak korelasi antara pernyataan mereka. “Sebagai … Sakuma?” tanyanya.

  
“Ya, Sakuma- _san_ ,” pria itu mengalihkan pandangan menuju Sakuma ketika ia menjawabnya. Kedua hitamnya kini menatap biru gelap milik Sakuma dengan starburst keemasan. Itu mengingatkannya pada musim gugur yang belum akan datang.

  
Sakuma hanya bisa tergelak karena jawaban pria itu dan tidak bisa tidak ikut terbawa arus dan sejenak melupakan diskusi mereka. “Saya rasa karena _aftertaste_ -nya pahit.”

  
Pria itu ikut tergelak, singkat saja, tetapi membiarkan asumsi Sakuma ikut terombang-ambing arusnya karena ia tahu itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Saat gelak tawa mereka berhenti, detik-detik jam seolah mulai lagi. Pria di hadapan Sakuma yang mengenakan kembali jamnya di pergelangan tangan kiri dan berkata, “Sekarang saya benar-benar harus pergi. Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Sakuma- _san_.” Ia yang dengan tergesa-gesa berdiri dari duduknya, membungkukkan badan, dan segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

  
“Ah ….” Sakuma bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat balasannya dan pria itu sudah pergi begitu saja dengan berbasah-basah seperti _joker_ yang melompat-lompat di genangan air pada musim hujan di bulan keenam. Namun, bukan berarti tanpa meninggalkan apapun karena Sakuma mendapati sebuah payung hitam milik pria itu yang mungkin sengaja tertinggal. 

  
Hujan pada malam ini masih belum reda pun jam menunjukkan pukul 20. 46 saat detik-detik kembali berjalan dan Sakuma memutuskan untuk ikut pulang 23 menit kemudian, setelah dengan perlahan-lahan menandaskan sisa kopi di gelasnya. Sakuma memungut payung hitam yang disandarkan sendirian. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menitipkannya kepada barista yang sedang bertugas dan memilih untuk membawanya pulang dengan dalih bahwa itu tidak manusiawi untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. 

  
Sakuma berjalan pulang di antara kelam malam pada hari hujan. Di bawah lindungan sebuah payung hitam, sehitam iris mata pria asing itu, yang kanopinya dibentangkan. Tangan kanan Sakuma yang memegang handle-nya merasakan sebuah ukiran yang dibentuk dari huruf-huruf yang berkesinambungan. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk membacanya dan mendapati dirinya sendiri lalu menghela napas berat, entah karena kesal atau menderita. “Sial. Akan kukembalikan esok hari, Jitsui.”

  
...

  
Di Jepang, musim panas seringnya datang disertai badai yang berputar-putar seperti siklus kehidupan manusia. Siang hari yang panas, yang kering, dan serangga-serangga membiak pada petak-petak muram di tanah ini. Siapakah setelah Perang Dunia Kedua yang tetap bertahan dengan langkah hidupnya yang gigih? Ia yang membentuk kebebasan atau yang memilih hanyut dalam arus kehidupan?

  
Di sini pula seorang lelaki yang telah menanggung selama tujuh tahun musim paceklik masih berharap kejayaan mereka akan kembali meskipun ia lihat sang penguasa berjalan di bawah kerak matahari dan jubahnya lusuh. Ia pun dengan iris matanya yang biru menjaga hari-hari yang lesu. Saat melangkah ia menyaksikan bentuk-bentuk dari penderitaan tegak, antara air mata dan ratapan para mortal, dan dengan itulah mereka membangun negeri ini di bumi yang letih.

  
Lelaki itu, Sakuma, pada suatu saat, pada siang yang terik bertekad melewati kembali sebuah pohon yang mulai tumbuh setelah ikut tumbang beberapa tahun lalu. Di tempat ini, ia pernah berjalan di bawah guguran bunga-bunga sakura dan sekarang ia tidak mendapati jejak apapun di sana; tidak kata-kata dan tidak juga sosok seorang pria. Mungkinkah seseorang yang pernah dikenal Sakuma itu masih tetap mengamuflase dirinya seperti ular dengan kulitnya yang menjadi tidak kasat mata karena ia yang beradaptasi dan melebur dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga ataukah sebenarnya seseorang itu memang tidak pernah menyatu dengan penderitaan negeri ini?

  
Sakuma tersentak. Jika dengan itu ia meratap, maka ia melakukannya sebentar saja. “Jangan Anda tinggalkan saya sendiri di sini.” 

  
Lalu, memang hanya ada penderitaan dari sesuatu yang mungkin telah hilang, antara kekhawatiran dan kerinduan, saat tahun-tahun setelah Jepang menyerah tanpa syarat datang dan pergi begitu saja. Begitu pula saat paras kehormatannya yang ia gantungkan pada lencana militer delapan rim-nya ia letakkan pada pualam. Itu yang tidak lagi berharga. Sakuma yang ternyata memang tidak bisa menghindar dari takdirnya sebagai bidak yang dimanfaatkan lalu disingkirkan. Oleh karena Sakuma sebagai prajurit militer Jepang, sekarang, hanya tampak seperti restan pucat cahaya matahari.

  
Kemudian langit pun kosong dan berserakan perak yang mengisinya. Pada pukul 20.46, pada setiap malam hitamnya mencegah terik. Di titik bintang kerdil, jauh dari perasaan primitif Sakuma. Namun, lelaki itu tetap mencari penderitaannya hanya karena debar jantung mengungkapkan kata-kata. Maka, ia rasa matahari akan terbit lagi dan biarkan teriknya saat jam makan siang menuntunnya kembali pada jam-jam sibuk kantor Badan Pertahanan Jepang setelah pasukan militer mereka dilucuti.

  
“Kau baik-baik saja?” Sakuma bertanya kepada Ishikawa yang terus menggerutu sepanjang hari ini.

  
Ishikawa menatap Sakuma dengan kesal. “Aku? Bukankah seharusnya kaubertanya kepada dirimu sendiri?”

  
Sakuma tidak tahu bahwa sakit bisa datang bersama hujan. Aposteriorinya tidak pernah memberi pembenaran demikian, tidak sesudah itu kemudian dipatahkan. Oleh karena seminggu sebelumya, saat Sakuma memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan, ia merasa gejala flunya tidak kunjung mereda, akan tetapi sebaliknya. Jika sampai saat ini ia mendapati dirinya tetap memburuh dalam keadaan tidak layak, itu hanya karena ia tidak ingin upah hariannya dipangkas, tidak setelah uang makannya pun bernasib sama karena merekalah yang harus menanggung beban kerugian akibat aksi demonstrasi sebulan lalu dan harus mendengar koleganya menggerutu sepanjang minggu, bahkan sampai hari ini.

  
Namun, satu hal yang Sakuma tahu pasti adalah hujan seringnya datang bersama guntur. Itu yang menggegar bersama keterkejutannya yang tidak lazim saat seorang pria tiba-tiba hadir kembali setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian. Seakan-akan ia hendakkan angan-angan yang memabukkan bahwa tidak seorangpun yang meninggalkannya sendirian hingga rasanya itu membuat Sakuma menjadi mual.

  
“Sakuma!” ia mendengar suara Ishikawa seolah berasal dari kejauhan memanggil meskipun sebenarnya mereka hanya dibatasi meja panjang di kafetaria tempat mereka bekerja. “Kurasa kali ini kau yang benar-benar sakit dalam artian yang sebenarnya.” Ishikawa memandang Sakuma yang wajahnya memerah karena demamnya yang tidak kunjung sembuh. “Kau perlunya merelakan upah harianmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan dan … mungkin juga makan siangmu,” pria itu mengerling pada ransum makan siang milik Sakuma, sebagai pengganti jatah uang makannya, yang tidak tersentuh.

  
Sakuma menandaskan _bancha_ -nya, tetapi membiarkan piring berisi nasi berlauk sarden dengan saus tomat dan acarnya tetap utuh karena memang ia merasa mual, mungkin, karena demam. “Kurasa daging ini yang membuatku sakit,” ia yang masih ingin menyanggah bahwa itu mengingatkannya akan rekan-rekannya di medan perang, yang bersimbah darah atau mati, dan bukan hujan.

  
Ishikawa mendecakkan lidahnya mendengar jawaban Sakuma, “Segala sesuatu pun dunia ini memang sudah sakit,” pun Ishikawa tahu bahwa … “Dan aku bukanlah salah satu orang yang akan tinggal.”

  
…

  
Esok hari adalah dusta. Kenyataannya, Sakuma baru kembali setelah satu kali revolusi bulan kemudian. Malam ini, pada tempat dan jam yang sama dan masih di tengah masa bulan tuaian. Sebuah keanehan setiap kali ada pertemuan.

  
Sakuma yang datang dengan biru; setelan kerja, iris mata, dan ekspresi mukanya, meskipun terdapat payung hitam di tangannya. Anehnya, seperti malam ini yang adalah biru dan hitam. Untunglah, hujan tidak sedang jatuh dari awang-gemawang.

  
“Selamat datang kembali,” seorang pria yang telah duduk menunggu di sudut kedai kini berdiri dan membungkuk menyambut Sakuma dan dengan senyuman secerah langit malam ini.

  
Sakuma tidak balas membungkuk meskipun pada saat-saat biasanya ia akan menganggap sesuatu yang dilakukannya sendiri tidak sopan. “Kaumembodohiku, ya?” lelaki itu menuduh dan tanpa ada lagi formalitas dalam setiap kata-katanya.

  
Namun, pria itu hanya tersenyum. “Sakuma- _san_ , mungkin aku pernah melakukan segala sesuatu yang kauanggap kejam dan tidak bermoral, tetapi tidak dengan membodohimu. Jadi, mengapa kaumerasa dibodohi?”

  
Sakuma hanya diam. Ruang di dalam kedai itu memperdengarkan malam yang menyeduh kopi dan mulut cangkir yang beradu dengan mulut manusia. Seolah-olah, seperti malam sebulan lalu, semua membiarkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan olehnya berhenti pada perspektif lalu persepsi. Inginnya ia mengelak bahwa ternyata itulah yang telah membodohinya dengan luka di wajah. Namun, akhirnya ia tidak berusaha untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

  
“Ah, payung itu ya.”Jitsui mengalihkan pertanyaannya dan kalimat itu datang kemudian bukan lagi sebagai pertanyaan karena Jitsui tahu persis jawabannya.

  
“Maaf, Jitsui, aku sebenarnya berjanji kepada diri sendiri untuk mengembalikan payung ini keesokan harinya, tetapi cuaca membuatku terserang flu musim panas,” segera setelahnya nada suara Sakuma melunak.

  
“Orang bodoh tidak bisa terserang flu, Sakuma- _san_ ,” lalu Jitsui melanjutkan sebelum lelaki itu sempat menyanggah, “Tetapi aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf dengan cuma-cuma,” ada keterkejutan yang polos di mata Sakuma dan itu membuat Jitsui terkekeh. “Ah, hanya untuk duduk dan minum kopi.”

  
Sakuma berpikir sejenak karena permintaan Jitsui. Ia yang seharusnya mulai memerhatikan tingkat perilaku konsumtifnya mulai saat ini, lebih daripada yang sebelumnya. “Satu gelas saja, Jitsui, hanya karena aku tidak ingin terkesan sebagai orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih,” ada rasa bangga dalam nada suaranya. Sakuma yang, agaknya, ingin membuktikan kepada Jitsui bahwa ia tidak sebodoh yang pria itu kira. 

  
“Baiklah, Sakuma- _san_ , kauingin memesan minuman apa? Biarkan kali ini aku yang membayar,” disertai senyum setengah bulan sabitnya, kata-kata Jitsui seakan-akan menjawab kegelisahan Sakuma sesaat tadi. 

  
Sakuma memesan minuman yang sama seperti sebulan yang lalu, setelah ia tidak berusaha terlalu keras mencegah Jitsui membayar untuk dua orang. Lelaki itu pun masih sama tidak peduli terhadap kopi pesanannya yang entah dikocok atau diaduk, tetapi datang dalam ukurannya yang paling besar, sedangkan Jitsui memesan Sakuma-nya yang ketiga puluh satu bulan ini dan yang kedua untuk malam ini. Enam menit kemudian dan pesanan mereka datang sebagai sebuah potongan pendek, sebuah interupsi dari gelak Sakuma yang berderai oleh karena selera Jitsui yang dianggapnya aneh. “Apakah kaubenar-benar suka meminum itu karena pahit?”

  
“Tidak,” jawaban Jitsui cepat dan tidak terduga seperti melodi Konserto No. 2 pada G Minor. Itu yang datang tepat pada gerakan ketiga musim panas.

  
“Lantas?” 

  
Pria itu memandang Sakuma. “Oleh karena sekali meminum ini aku tidak bisa untuk tidak minum ini lagi.”

  
Jitsui mendengar kembali Sakuma yang tergelak. Baginya, itu tidak akan bisa dijelaskan. Tidak juga merdu suaranya yang dihantarkan udara. Itu yang kemudian pelan-pelan mereda, berpercikan, semakin sayup terdengar, seakan kemudian digantungkan pada raga kerlip-kerlip bintang telanjang.

  
“Bukankah itu sepenggal kalimat yang bagus, Sakuma- _san_?”

  
“Ya, itu sepenggal kalimat yang sangat bagus, Jitsui.”

  
Jitsui tersenyum karena sanjungan pura-pura yang diterimanya. “Tetapi kaumenertawainya.”

  
Sakuma tersentak karena senyum Jitsui membuatnya gelisah. Senyum yang seakan-akan ditorehkan dengan paksa di wajahnya dengan pisau lalu berdarah. Lelaki itu berdeham dan gelaknya benar-benar diredakan. Oleh karena, ide tentang Jitsui yang tersinggung jelas tidak mem-bentuk Jitsui yang paling baik.

  
“Kau ini benar-benar pandai beralih rupa dan sejatinya bermakna ganda, ‘kan?” Sakuma mengganti topik pembicaraan dan dengan itu ia memandang Jitsui dengan matanya yang seakan-akan benar terdapat ledakan bintang di sana.

  
“Joker selalu ganda dalam standar kartu remi, Sakuma- _san_.”

  
Sakuma menggeleng, tidak habis pikir. Ia yang memang selalu serius menanggapi perkataan orang lain. “Jadi, itu yang mendorongmu berpenampilan seperti itu? Maksudku …” lalu lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, “Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalimu?” Sakuma bertanya-tanya dengan nadanya frustrasi. 

  
Sakuma bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan pertanyaan yang datang kemudian; sejak kapan dan seperti apa sebenarnya ia mengenal pria itu? Alam bawah sadarnya menjawab, sejak dua tahun sebelum pecah Perang Dunia Kedua, sejak ia mengenal pria itu sebagai Jitsui, salah seorang mata-mata _D-Agency_. Mata-mata yang eksistensi dirinya lenyap saat pecah perang dan memperoleh antonimnya saat keadaan damai. Sakuma kini merasakan kekhawatirannya yang dulu pernah ia alami pun kembali.

  
Sikap Sakuma yang jujur sudah sepantasnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah perasaaan yang khawatir, maka Jitsui mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu dengan kata-katanya. “ _Jitsui_ memang pernah ada dan mungkin ada, Sakuma- _san_.”

  
Ya, tetapi jawaban pria itu jelas tidak meredakan rasa khawatir Sakuma. “Apa itu juga berarti mungkin tidak ada?”

  
Namun, Jitsui menjawabnya disertai dengan senyumannya yang halus dan misterius. “ Hidup klandestin membuat mata-mata menjadi seorang mata-mata. “ (3)

  
Sakuma tahu akan selalu ada fakta-fakta yang lindap, terutama, setelah perang. Ia rindu dan ia tahu. “Bagaimana kabar kalian?”

  
Jitsui memesan kopinya yang ketiga dan kali ini meminta Sakuma-nya diencerkan dan didinginkan. “Cukup hidup untuk menyaksikan matahari terbit pada spektrum merah. Ya, energinya tidak terlalu kuat, tetapi aku tidak heran. Namun, yang tidak kusangka, Sakuma- _san_ … kautidak mati dalam perang.”

  
Kalimat itu dapat dipersepsi oleh Sakuma secara kasar, tetapi ia bahkan tidak lagi tersinggung. Namun, anehnya, oleh karena itulah Sakuma teringat akan seekor ular yang menyusup ke tempat tidurnya dan kepadanya lelaki itu berkata, _“Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hati, saya tidak ingin mati.”_

  
“Aku … aku berjanji kepada seseorang untuk tetap hidup,” dan kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya. 

  
Sementara Jitsui dan Sakuma duduk, berbincang, dalam waktu yang sejatinya relatif saat sebuah pertanyaan inginnya diberikan satu nama. “Kepada siapa?”

  
Sakuma tertegun oleh karena pertanyaan itu. Seakan-akan, sedang ia susun kembali potongan-potongan waktu dari masa lalu yang adalah frasa yang ia titipkan di antara musim gugur pada tahun 1939. Kelopak bunga sakura yang memberinya warna, ikrar memberinya kata. “Kenapa kautanyakan itu?”

  
“Seseorang itu tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu.”

  
Sakuma diam sejenak. “Karena, kurasa, dia memang terbuat dari rahasia.”

  
“Apa menurutmu yang lebih rahasia, Sakuma- _san_ ; yang beralih rupa dan bermakna ganda, atau hantu masa lalu yang tidak pernah kauingat wajahnya, atau yang terjun ke _Talweg_ dan tenggelam dalam airnya yang tidak beriak menantang kematian?

  
“Ah, kurasa ….” seperti sebulan lalu, pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sederhana saja. Namun, jawabannya tidak semudah yang ia kira. Sakuma yang hanya sanggup menatap mata Jitsui yang iris hitamnya adalah sebuah anasir yang tidak disepuh musim.

  
“Aku pria yang tidak akan menjadi tua oleh karena waktu, Sakuma- _san_ , untuk bisa mendengar jawabanmu.”

  
Sakuma terheran-heran. “Apakah itu bisa dan bagaimana bisa?” karena ia tahu bahwa tidak seperti itu tatanan dunia bekerja, meskipun waktu adalah relatif itu tetap tidak bisa dihentikan.

  
“Apa bisa dikatakan bahwa aku menang dari dia yang terbuat dari rahasia apabila aku mengetahui sesuatu yang kau pun kalian tidak ketahui?”

  
Sakuma berpikir sejenak. “Kurasa itu seharusnya dianggap sebagai seri.”

  
Jitsui mengangguk singkat dan menghela napas tajam. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak puas, tetapi itulah yang layak ia terima. “Pukul berapa sekarang, Sakuma- _san_?” agaknya pria itu meninggalkan jam tangannya entah di mana.

  
Ular yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Sakuma menunjukkan waktu … “20.46,” dan Sakuma tersentak. Lelaki itu merasa saat ia bersama Jitsui detik-detik waktu hanya tinggal gema. Seperti goresan pena pada bentuk kebebasan setebal lebih dari tiga ratus halaman. Seperti ratapan mortal yang bersimpuh di mercu tebing Vesper yang berusaha tegak saat rahang badai menganga, menggenggam waktu, dan itu datang dengan tubuh yang berputar-putar, dan saat itu pula mereka lihat langit bertambah hitam. 

  
“Pada waktu yang sama sebuah ide diberi bentuknya, dituliskan dengan meminjam tanganku. Itu yang lahir di tanah leta untuk membebaskan dia dari penderitaan. Ia yang berlindung di kedap bunga-bunga, aku melihatnya mekar bersama oleander (4). Maka, aku tetap di sini meskipun negara ini, yang dibentuk dari fenomena-fenomena perjuangan, meninggalkannya.”

  
Sakuma menatap Jitsui dengan setengah ingin percaya. “Kurasa kita memberi nama kepada dia dengan berbeda.”

  
“Ya, Sakuma- _san_ , untukku dia yang tidak terbuat dari rahasia,” lalu Jitsui berdiri dari duduknya, mengaitkan satu kancing jasnya, berjalan tiga langkah menuju Sakuma, dan mengulurkan tangannya agar disambut oleh lelaki itu. “Kali ini, Sakuma- _san_ , aku dan kau tahu; kita tahu.” 

  
.

  
Apa sebenarnya yang ia ketahui? Sakuma bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Seakan-akan, Jitsui memang sedang membodohinya lagi karena ia yang memang merasa tidak tahu apa-apa.

  
“Coba dengar.” Sakuma berusaha memecah keingin tahuan. “Apa yang kauketahui dalam No. 2 ini, Jitsui?”

  
Beberapa detik setelah itu Sakuma masih menunggu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Jitsui yang berjalan dalam diam. Dari serambi kedai yang mereka tinggalkan, itu memperdengarkan suara orkestra dari gramofon yang memainkan Musim Panas. Kursi-kursi kayu seolah-olah menari berputar-putar karena melodinya. Kemudian, itu menghilang di jauh malam.

  
Pada musim panas bulan Juli tanggal 23, di jam-jam jauh malam sang somnabulis. Ia yang melukis itu dengan warna-warni kembang api atau pelangi setelah hujan. Namun, tidak demikian bagi sang imsomniak. Ia merasa bahwa manusia terkadang praktis terlupa dengan yang tidak berwarna. Ia yang memaparkan musim panas dengan akromatis. Jitsui dengan hitam dan putih. Hitam dan aposteriorinya. Putih dan tabula rasa.

  
“Jitsui, ke mana sebenarnya tujuan kita? Apakah masih jauh kita berjalan?” Sakuma bertanya, meskipun ia tidak lagi mengharapkan jawaban.

  
Akan tetapi, Jitsui yang agaknya selalu tidak bisa ditebak, menjawabnya, “Tidak … tidak lagi jauh, Sakuma- _san_ ,” tampaknya, kali ini, Jitsui memang berkata yang sebenarnya. Oleh karena, memanglah tidak jauh lagi mereka berjalan. Itu sedekat bintang yang muncul dan bintang yang mati. 

  
Sakuma menengadah dan melihat pendarnya memberi warna putih di langit malam. Ia menghela napas oleh karenanya. Sekali lagi, walaupun pada musim panas adalah musim yang paling baik untuk melihat ular di langit, itu yang tetap memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri dalam hitam. Sakuma yang mencarinya dengan mata telanjang, meskipun lelaki itu mampu memberi nama tiga bintang terang yang membentuk segitiga musim panas di atas sana, atau dua rasi bintang dari kedua belas konstelasi zodiak, atau salah satu rasi bintang terbesar yang mengancam memanah matahari. Datang dari kisah antihero yang perjalanan hidupnya penuh penderitaan, tetapi mendapat kejayaan pada akhirnya. Namun, siapa percaya saat sisi kejam kisah-kisah kepahlawanan pada akhirnya ditulis dengan romantis? Agaknya, kisah-kisah heroik memang tidak bisa berhenti.

  
Akan tetapi, setidaknya, tidak bagi Sakuma. Itu dikarenakan Jepang yang kalah atau hanya dirinya yang gelisah. Ia yang kisahnya kemudian dihentikan sebagai anggota militer pada masa perang Zaman Modern, benar-benar berhenti.

  
“Jitsui, apakah jarak bisa disebut jauh jika antara kau dan aku hanya ada waktu? Maksudku, sedekat ini dan kita tidak pernah bertemu,” perjalanan mereka telah berhenti untuk malam ini, tetapi yang Sakuma tidak sangka adalah jaraknya yang benar-benar dekat. Sakuma mengenal benar jalanan ini, suasana ini saat ia memahatkan letihnya dari pagi hingga sore atau terkadang malam hari.

  
“Kau tampaknya tidak pernah menemukanku, tetapi Sakuma- _san_ , aku _joker_ majenun yang mengamatimu.” Sakuma, sekali lagi, merasakan kegelisahannya timbul. Seakan-akan, ular yang melebur di ruang kekal menjadi semesta itu sendiri yang mengamati dirinya selama ini dan bagi Sakuma, ia tidak lagi mempunyai tempat untuk sembunyi. “Jangan takut, Sakuma- _san_.” 

  
Sakuma menatap Jitsui dengan penuh ketidak percayaan. Ia tahu bahwasanya manusia bukanlah makhluk yang sederhana. Namun, pria di sampingnya ini terlalu … terlalu paradoks. Maka, lelaki itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, yang kemudian itupun lingsut di kelam malam, oleh karena kata-kata Jitsui.

  
Jika Sakuma boleh mengakui, maka sebenarnya ia tiba-tiba merasa enggan. Ia merasa seharusnya ia tidak perlu singgah pada _danchi_ milik Jitsui, tetapi tatapan mata pria itu seakan-akan memaksa. Saat Sakuma melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam _danchi_ seluas 2LDK ia merasa bahwa ruangan itu dingin, meskipun di Jepang sedang mengalami musim panas. Lampu-lampu pijar yang menyala kuning di sudut-sudutnya seolah tidak menampakkan semuanya; tiga pasang sepatu _oxford_ mengilap yang berbeda warna, tiga pasang kaus kaki yang telah digunakan sehabis dicuci, dan bau kertas-kertas _bookpaper_ dan tinta pena yang mengotori permukaan meja.

  
Lelaki itu dengan lancang berjalan menuju jendela yang kemudian ia buka kacanya. Dari sana, ia dapat memandang dengan jelas kantor Badan Pertahanan Jepang dan saat ia berbalik Sakuma bertanya kepada Jitsui, “Apakah ini berarti sudah tidak ada lagi kantor Pusat Kebudayaan Asia Timur Raya?”

  
“Meskipun itu ada, aku bukan orang yang akan tinggal, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sekali lagi, kata-kata Jitsui terlalu rumit untuk diurai. Sakuma yang hanya mampu merasakan nostalgia. Ia yang merasa pernah mendengar kalimat itu pada suatu tempat, pada suatu waktu, tetapi dalam konteks yang berbeda.

  
Di dalam ruangan itu Sakuma tidak tahu. “Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal mengatakan kalimat yang persis sama?”

  
Tidak seperti Sakuma, Jitsui mendengar pertanyaan itu tanpa rasa khawatir. Pria itu yang kini duduk di kursi ruang tamunya yang didesain ala barat; dengan dua _single seater sofa_ yang berhadapan dan dibatasi dengan meja persegi dari kayu mahoni dan bukan tatami. Jitsui yang mempersilakan Sakuma untuk duduk meskipun lelaki itu melakukannya dengan canggung. “Sakuma- _san_ , mungkin kau belum menyadarinya bahwa ide-ide itu berloncatan,” dan pria itu melanjutkan, “Itu yang bertransmisi dari pikiran satu ke pikiran lainnya, termasuk, kata-kata, tingkah laku, atau cara berpikir.” (5)

  
Sakuma memandang satu cangkir berisi kopi yang sudah dingin dan diabaikan dan terletak di atas meja di antara mereka. Oleh karena kata-kata Jitsui, maka Sakuma mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri; apakah ia juga secara tidak sadar mengimitasi tingkah laku seorang pria lain yang pernah ia kenal secara dekat? Pasalnya, ia lebih memilih kopi hitam yang diseduh atau dijerang dan bukan _espresso_. Ia yang juga tidak suka meminum itu apabila kopi hitamnya yang panas mendingin, tetapi tidak keberatan apabila kopi hitamnya yang semula dingin kemudian dipanaskan.

  
Lelaki itu pun teringat Ishikawa. Satu koleganya yang terjangkit penyakit Morishima. “Jadi, dalam hal ini siapa yang memengaruhi siapa?” Sakuma bertanya, meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak yakin apabila Ishikawa mampu memengaruhi Jitsui atau mungkinkah mereka berdua mempunyai satu muse yang sama? Namun, Sakuma sendiri tidak yakin apabila Jitsui pernah memuja sesuatu. Sakuma percaya itu pasti ada kemungkinan lain.

  
Jitsui tersenyum meremehkan, tetapi ia segera menelannya sesaat itu timbul di permukaan. Pria itu yang menjawab keingin tahuan Sakuma dengan penuh kepercayaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. “Aku ingin melepaskan dia dari penderitaan dengan kesadaran akan kebebasan, aku ingin ciptakan taman Eden pada setiap detak jantungnya, aku ingin bangunkan dia dari keadaan di balik terjaga agar ia tidak lagi bermimpi tentang bahagia.” Jitsui berhenti sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, “Tetapi, sayangnya, ide-ide yang berloncatan itu memang tidak peduli tempat dia singgah ataupun akibat yang ditimbulkannya; baik atau buruk.”

  
Sakuma adalah lelaki yang belajar dan kata-kata Jitsui menimbulkan kecurigaan. Jika memang ada kemungkinan ketiga, itu adalah satu hal utama yang paling ditakuti Sakuma untuk ia akui, terlebih untuk ia percayai. Meskipun, agaknya lelaki itu mulai paham bahwa ia pun tahu satu hal yang Jitsui pun tahu pasti. “Bukankah kauseharusnya mempertanyakan akan siapa dirimu?”

  
“Tidak, meskipun sudah semestinya seperti itu.” Jitsui memandang Sakuma. “Aku melebur bersama kertas putih dan pena dengan tinta hitamnya. Aku menyembunyikan diri dalam bahasa antikemapanan. Aku sesekali tinggal di arcana sebagai _joker_ majenun yang ingin membebaskanmu. Oleh karena aku menyaksikan sebuah persamaan terhapus pelan-pelan dan aku ingin membuat persamaan baru bahwa kebebasan adalah lepas dari penderitaan.”

  
Sakuma mendengus tajam dan merasa kepalanya menjadi berat mendengar pernyataan Jitsui. Lelaki itu pun yang merasa bahwa memang setelah hujan tidak datang pelangi, tetapi guntur lebih sering. Ia pun yang tidak ingin mengakui kata-kata Ishikawa, atau sebenarnya adalah kata-kata Kunio Morishima, bahwa segala sesuatu memang sudah sakit.

  
“Apakah sekarang aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Morishima _-sensei_?” Sakuma bertanya dengan nada menghina dan ia tidak bisa tidak melakukan itu.

  
“Apa arti sebuah nama, Sakuma- _san_? Bahkan, jika kaumemanggilku Kepala Sarden pun diriku tetap menjadi diriku. Hakikat manusia tidak terletak pada namanya,” jawaban Jitsui tidak membuat Sakuma heran. Tentu saja nama hanya sekadar nama bagi mata-mata yang bahkan sudah membuang jati dirinya.

  
“Sejujurnya, Jitsui, bahkan _pen name_ -mu lebih meyakinkan daripada nama yang kaugunakan sebagai agen D.”

  
“Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sakuma- _san_ ,” lelaki itu menghela napas keras karena ia tahu bahwa Jitsui dengan sengaja menyalah artikan hinaannya.

  
Saat udara dihela Sakuma mampu mencium harum kertas-kertas yang bercampur dengan tinta pena. Cahaya dari lampu-lampu pijar yang menyala kuning memang tidak menampakkan semuanya. Namun, di ujung mata Sakuma itu tetap tidak sanggup menyembunyikan rak dengan buku-buku yang punggungnya dijahit dengan spiral kawat. “Jitsui, bolehkah aku …?”

  
Pertanyaan Sakuma tidak selesai pun ia yang segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan tempat rak itu berada tanpa persetujuan Jitsui. Pria itu kemudian mengikuti punggung Sakuma yang menjauh dengan tatapan matanya yang beriris hitam. Pijar kuning membuat kulit kecoklatan Sakuma tampak bercahaya saat tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil sebuah buku dari rak teratas. Karya pertama Jitsui sebagai Kunio Morishima.

  
Sakuma menggenggam punggung buku dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan melarikan halaman-halamannya dengan ibu jari tangan sebelah kanan. Angin yang tercipta seakan-akan menghembuskan ide-ide ke rabunya dan yang Sakuma tidak ketahui bahwa ternyata selama ini ia menyukai harum kertas. Namun, ia tetap tidak menyukai tinta dari pena yang menggoresnya, seakan-akan dengan itulah ada pisau yang menggores jantungnya.

  
“Kau benar-benar menulis secara harfiah, ‘kan?”

  
“Selalu ada orang lain yang kemudian akan mengetiknya.” 

  
Ya, Sakuma mendapati dua versi yang berbeda pada karya yang persis sama; yang sudah diketik dan diterbitkan dan yang benar-benar ditulis tangan dan diberi sampul kulit polos. Lelaki itu mendapati hanya di situlah letak perbedaannya dan dari halaman persembahan sampai kata terakhirnya pun serupa. Itu yang membuat Sakuma bertanya-tanya, seberapa sistematiskah logika Jitsui?

  
Sakuma membuka kembali lembar-lembarnya dan kali ini dengan perlahan kian perlahan. Pada saat Sakuma mengulangnya dari awal di halaman persembahan dengan pena hitam yang dibubuhkan pada kertas putih, seakan-akan itu benar-benar menggores jantungnya. Ia yang benar-benar tahu satu hal yang Jitsui tahu. 

  
“Untuk dia yang tidak terbuat dari rahasia, Morishima- _sensei_?”

  
Pria itu ingat bahwa dengan sadar ia memang menuliskan itu seraya pena dengan tinta hitamnya menggores kertas putih. “Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa, Sakuma- _san_. Meskipun aku tetaplah aku, tetapi Kunio Morishima sedang mati. Ia mati setiap kali bukunya terbit, hidup hanya jika ia menulis.”

  
Sakuma tergelak untuk yang ketiga kali malam ini, Jitsui yang menghitungnya. Saat itu berhenti ia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh kepada Jitsui. “Aku tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa aku ingin berbicara bahasa lain, pun tidak pernah bermimpi di setiap detak jantungku akan ada taman Eden tercipta di antaranya, aku yang juga tidak bermimpi tentang ide-ide lain yang, bagiku, diandai-andai.”

  
Jitsui dalam diamnya menggoreskan kata-kata lelaki itu di dalam ingatannya. Satu hal yang Sakuma tidak ketahui adalah selalu ada satu orang pria yang tugur menjaga realitasnya. Jitsui yang tahu dan ternyata tidak bisa mengelak bahwa kekonsistenan manusia terletak pada inkonsistensinya.

  
…

  
Ketika para pemuja Kunio Morishima, Ishikawa adalah yang terutama, bertanya-tanya, apa yang masih bisa dipuja di dunia yang sudah gila ini? Maka, dengan mudah ia dapat menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri; antitesis dari kemapanan Zaman Modern ini. Itulah yang menjadi keyakinannya.

  
Ishikawa mengenal Kunio Morishima melalui tulisannya sejak tiga tahun lalu, sejak karya pertamanya terbit. Bagi pria itu, seakan-akan, setiap kalimat yang telah digoreskan adalah degup jantungnya dan dengan itulah ia hidup. Oleh karena, sejak kalimat pertama yang ia baca membuatnya menghela napas lebih dalam dan sekali lagi pada setiap huruf kapital baru yang mengikutinya, berpikir lebih kritis dan radikal, dan berkontemplasi dengan masanya ia tinggal.

  
Sakuma ingat bahwa pria itu begitu memuja ide-ide Kunio Morishima hingga pada suatu pagi yang tetap menderita, Ishikawa berkata kepada Sakuma, “Di setiap kalimat ini ada aku. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya, Sakuma.” 

  
Sayangnya, Kunio Morishima sedang mati. Sang penulis yang tidak bisa memprotes atau menyanggah persepsi para pembaca. Oleh karenanya, pemahaman Ishikawa berhenti sampai di situ.

  
Namun, Sakuma yang memiliki perspektif lain mengernyitkan dahi. Ia telah membaca dengan cepat karya Kunio Morishima karena dipaksa koleganya dan satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan adalah … “Imanmu sungguh gegabah.”

  
Ishikawa pada saat itu tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Sakuma karena ia memang tidak ingin mengerti pun tidak ingin peduli. Akan tetapi, sebuah fenomena menamparnya. Pada bulan dingin tahun 1952, bahkan belum genap setahun setelah buku ketiga Morishima Kunio diterbitkan, telah muncul karyanya yang lain. Itu yang datang dengan senyap, seperti ular yang bergerak dalam diam atau ledakan bintang di ruang hampa udara, dan hanya setebal 56 halaman.

  
“ … Pada kesunyataan ia datang hitam kelam seperti masa depan para manusia. Ia yang berkuasa atas hitam dan datang dari singgasananya sama kelam. Lalu, ia suatu kali berkata, “Aku … penguasa yang menggenggam waktu.”

  
Itu yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai kemapanan. Ia yang dibangkitkan oleh api jiwa dari imanensi carut-marut dunia. Satu api jiwa itu jadi kuasa, satu api jiwa itu jadi dirinya untuk menghakimi sukma mereka yang tidur malamnya terusik oleh kemapanan—para imsomniak; seperti mereka, seperti aku, yang mencoba memimpikan kebebasan, memasuki kebebasan—dengan bilah pedangnya. Percikan-percikannya itu yang kemudian jatuh di tanah leta, satu tempat paling buruk di antara yang paling buruk. 

  
Di genggamannya dan dengan tajam bilahnya kematian selalu disertai oleh badai yang berputar-putar, seakan-akan ada takdir manusia di sana. Badai itu yang hanya akan minggat ke udara seperti bangkai yang dibakar di tempat sampah dan tidak ada satupun yang merasa perlu untuk berkabung. Saraf olfaktorius mendeskripsikan itu sebagai bau bangar. Lalu, hilang seharusnya. Itu pun, yang seharusnya, tidak meninggalkan residu yang menyelimutinya seperti jubah beledu. 

  
Barangkali, bangar itu adalah setanggi ladan baginya. Di antara dekapan harum kopi dan kertas-kertas yang digoreskan pena dengan tinta hitamnya aku menciumnya pelan, aku menciumnya dalam. Aku yang mereka-reka, seperti inikah sebenarnya harum dunia? … ”

  
Sakuma bayangkan Ishikawa, setelah membaca karya keempat Kunio Morishima, dengan wajah pasi dan sorot mata kecewa karena merasa telah dikhianati, meningkah, “Di hari kematian Kunio Morishima, aku mendapati bahwa ia berjalan dengan seseorang lain (6) ke alam kekal. Seharusnya, sejak awal memang mereka, atau bahkan aku, dipaksa menyadari ada satu teori, yaitu cinta ketika itu dirasa dan diberi aksi maka akan lebih tajam dari pena yang menggores kertas.

  
Mereka yang tidak kembali. Tidak akan pernah kembali. Walaupun, seharusnya, kami memandang lima huruf yang membentuk satu kata itu tidak mempunyai arti.”

  
Semestinya, Sakuma merasa bersalah kepada Ishikawa. Namun, ia mengakui di dalam hati bahwa selalu ada orang-orang sepertinya di Zaman Modern ini yang tidak ingin ada ide-ide baru. Ia yang bersembunyi dalam kemapanan; desentralisasi manusia ataupun tatanan sosial. Sakuma dengan takdirnya yang adalah menderita. Jika ia dipaksa untuk membentuk sebuah antitesis, maka ia menamainya sebagai kematian. 

  
Semestinya memang Sakuma. Namun, Ishikawa lah yang berbaring di atas tanah darah merah dan menatap langit yang ditulis dengan kehendak bebas. Jika, Kunio Morishima sedang mati, maka Ishikawa benar-benar mati. 

  
.

  
Saat ini pukul 20.46. Sudah lewat beberapa jam, dan Sakuma enggan untuk menghitungnya, dan ia masih mengenakan _mofuku_ untuk menghadiri proses pemakaman koleganya, Ishikawa, sore tadi. Namun, detik-detik jam yang terus berjalan tidak lagi datang untuk menyongsong matahari. Kenyataannya, malam kemudian datang dan menang dari terang cahaya dan di dalam kelam realitas buruk Sakuma itu tinggal. Pria itu pun juga; seseorang yang dikenal Sakuma dengan enam huruf atau terkadang dua kata.

  
Namun, Sakuma yang menyadari dan berdamai dengan hidup adalah penderitaan berkata, “Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakuma. Kau akan baik-baik saja,” meskipun ia tahu untuk saat ini ia sedang menipu dirinya sendiri. Suaranya yang serak dan menggigil karena di malam musim dingin ini ia belum ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Seharusnya, Sakuma masih enggan, tetapi langkah kakinya yang tertatih-tatih membawanya menuju ke tempat seseorang yang selama ini tinggal di muka hidungnya.

  
Sakuma yang kemudian membuka pintu _danchi_ milik Jitsui, atau mungkin juga Kunio Morishima, tanpa peringatan seperti guntur yang datang tiba-tiba dan anehnya pria itu sama sekali tidak terkejut akan kedatangan Sakuma. Ia yang semula duduk, di tempat yang sama seperti terakhir kali saat Sakuma kemari, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu yang kemudian berkata, “Sakuma- _san_ , kita tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja.”

  
Sepenggal kalimat itu menyadarkan Sakuma. Ia gemetar, tetapi dirinya sendiri tidak tahu. Ia yang juga tidak tahu bahwa ada anak sungai kering tidak bermuara di pipinya. Keduanya entah dikarenakan ia yang kedinginan atau yang menanggung penderitaan.

  
Satu hal yang ia ketahui adalah sepasang tangan yang tidak lebih besar menangkup miliknya yang gemetar. Itu yang seakan-akan memancarkan kehangatan. “Masuk dan duduklah, Sakuma- _san_ ,” dan lelaki itu dituntunnya. 

  
Di sana, ia melihat kertas putih, tinta hitam, dan fajar jauh pun belum akan datang. Sakuma yang merasa dirinya adalah sang somnabulis yang berlindung pada sang insomniak. Sepanjang malam dengan goresan tajam pena pada kertas.

  
Sakuma telah duduk di sofa seberang meja saat pria itu berbisik, menggelitikkan napas hangat di telinga kanan Sakuma. “Aku pun tahu bahwa kau lebih memilih kopi hitam, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sesaat kemudian ia dengar jerit ketel dari kopi yang sedang dijerang, mendidih dan menggelegak, seperti realitas buruk yang memukulkan dirinya sendiri pada kusut paras waktu saat malam hari ini dan berseru mengejeknya. _“Komm, süsser Tod! O … Komm, süsser Tod!”_ (7) dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Sakuma.

  
Sakuma inginnya menulikan telinga. Namun, tetap ia lihat di hadapannya, di atas meja kayu mahoni, berserakan kertas-kertas putih yang telah tergores tinta hitam dan ia ambil selembar yang paling dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya yang tidak lagi gemetar tanpa seizin penulisnya. Lelaki itu yang membaca secara acak, pada paragraf keenam. “ … Kesadaran akan penderitaan itu ia bangun di mercu tebing yang berusaha tegak dilumat badai mimpi-mimpi tentang bahagia. Setiap badai itu menerjang terdengar ratapan lelaki itu di luar akalnya. “Wajahku hilang, ragaku hilang, jiwaku hilang, lenyap, dan siapa tahu ke mana? Oh… Tebing Vesper, jangan kautiadakan eksistensi seorang manusia … “”

  
“Kau sudah membacanya,” itu jelas bukan pertanyaan. Pria itu yang kembali enam menit kemudian dan meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam yang mengepul di hadapan Sakuma dan meminum secangkir Sakuma untuk dirinya sendiri. “Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakuma- _san_?”

  
“Vulgar,” dan jawaban Sakuma masih sama.

  
“Bukankah itu terlalu vulgar untuk diberi label sebagai vulgar?”

  
“Lalu apa?”

  
“Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sinis.”

  
Sakuma menghela napas tajam oleh karenanya. “Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?”

  
“Sakuma- _san_.”

  
“Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, Morishima? Kenapa kau tidak mati saja dengan antitesis dari kemapananmu? Kenapa kau tetap hidup dan yang lainnya mati? Kau yang membuat Ishikawa mati!” tangan kanan Sakuma menampar secangkir kopi hitam yang airnya sehitam tinta pena dan melemparkan kertas-kertas yang tidak lagi putih tepat di wajah Kunio Morishima yang hidup.

  
Tidak dinyana, dari keadaan di balik terlena, seorang pria yang tetap berdiri tegap menjawabnya. “Mungkin … mungkin aku juga tidak ingin mati. Aku ingin hidup menjaga realitasmu, Sakuma- _san_.” Jika Kunio Morishima tidak bisa menggunakan bibirnya, yang nikotin dan tar tampaknya telah mengubah itu menjadi kelabu, untuk menceritakan realitas yang diinginkan Sakuma, maka ia gunakan tangannya, yang tinta pena membuat buku-buku jarinya menghitam, untuk menuliskannya.

  
Dari mercu tebing penderitaannya Sakuma memandang pria itu. Rambut hitamnya kelam membuat bayang-bayang dan menjadikan tirus pipinya. Itu pun yang menjadikan birunya semakin biru, sewarna langit malam.

  
Bagi Kunio Morishima, realitas adalah saat ia mendaki tebing untuk menjangkau Sakuma. Bebatuan tajam melukai kakinya, tetapi ia tetap tegap. Langkahnya kakinya seperti yang Sakuma bayangkan, pria itu yang bergerak dalam diam dan tanpa mengeluh.

  
“Jangan takut, Sakuma- _san_ , akan kujadikan realitasmu sebagai realitas yang paling nyata dan aku tidak keberatan kita hidup menderita di dalamnya,” lalu ia rengkuh tubuh Sakuma dengan tangannya yang menghitam dan telapak kakinya berdarah dan membiarkan tubuh keduanya diterjang badai yang berputar-putar. Itu yang membawa mereka jauh tinggi, lebih tinggi lagi ke langit malam.

  
“Morishima! Tidak, Morishima!” Sakuma mendengar suaranya sendiri, yang seperti waktu, hanya tinggal gema. Semua yang bergerak pelan.

  
.

  
Selesai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. (Sebenarnya) oleh Immanuel Kant dalam karyanya yang berjudul “Kritik atas Akal Budi Praktis” halaman 262.
> 
> 2\. Sebuah essai yang ditulis oleh Roland Barthes seorang filsuf dari Prancis dan diterbitkan pertama kali pada tahun 1967.
> 
> 3\. “Rahasia membuat wanita menjadi wanita.” (oleh Vermouth dalam Detektif Conan karya Aoyama Gosho) dengan perubahan untuk menyesuaikan cerita dan dialog dalam fanfiksi ini.
> 
> 4\. Sebagai bunga pertama yang mekar di musim panas tahun 1946 setahun setelah pasukan AS menjatuhkan bom atom di Hiroshima.
> 
> 5\. Memetika adalah analogi teori evolusi Charles Darwin yang dipopulerkan oleh Richard Dawkins. Secara spesifik dalam fanfiksi ini mengutip dari Memetics: Perspektif Evolusionis Membaca Kebudayaan oleh Eko Wijayanto halaman 71.
> 
> 6\. Memang ada seorang filsuf yang mengalami ketidak konsistenan pada pemikirannya oleh karena sedang jatuh cinta, meskipun karyanya memang tidak begitu dikenal di antara karya masterpiece-nya yang lain.
> 
> 7\. Digubah oleh J. S. Bach.
> 
> P.s. Kredit juga diberikan untuk Hegel dengan dialektikanya (tesis-antitesis-sintesis), juga untuk Plato dengan idealismenya (idea and form).
> 
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Merujuk pada Starry Night karya Vincent van Gogh. https://www.vangoghgallery.com/painting/starry-night.html
> 
> 2\. Dikutip dari kata-kata Immanuel Kant.
> 
> 3\. Disebut juga dengan Degenerate Art Exhibition yang sebenarnya diselenggarakan pada tanggal 19 Juli – 30 November 1937, termasuk beberapa di antaranya adalah lukisan van Gogh. Namun, maaf, saya membawanya melompati waktu karena kebutuhan cerita.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
